Operation Pezberry
by Pezberrylover0612
Summary: Santana is determined to make Rachel hers 'sequel to I've Had The Time of My Life' this will be a multi-chapter fic
1. Chapter 1

So I've been working on phase 2 on my plan to get Rachel (Now called operation pezberry) and let's just say it's not going as well as I'd hoped. Phase 2 was to start being nicer to Rachel so we can at least be friends first, but whenever I try she thinks that I'm only being nice to her as a part of some plan to humiliate her. Whatever, pezberry will happen! We'll be way hotter than Brangelina can ever dream of! Right now we're in the auditorium rehearsing our performance for the half time show. I'm all for performing,because I seriously love it, but they're acting like it's the Superbowl. Whatever, this performance is going to be epic! We're performing a mash up of Thriller and heads will roll, so I've been trying to get this whole 'act like a zombie' thing down. When everyone leaves I stay behind walking and grunting like an idiot. I start to have a little fun with it, so I start chanting 'brains' over and over, but then I hear a laugh. I turn quickly to see it's Rachel.

"Damn it, Berry why the hell are you always scaring the hell out of me!" She spends a good few seconds laughing before she answers

"I assure you, Santana I only came back for my purse. I didn't mean to quote 'scare the hell out of you'"

"Well you did scare the hell out of me, actually you seem to be doing that a lot lately." I say as I walk to the edge of the stage and sit down

"What do you mean?" Rachel asks me as she sits next to me

"Do you mean besides you unexpectedly pulling me into a bathroom to fuck me not only once but twice?" I say with a smirk that makes her blush and turn her head "So now your shy? You weren't shy when you were spanking my ass yelling 'You're such a fucking slut Santana!' or when you had three fingers inside me saying 'now fucking apoligize!' or when you were done and you put your finger in your mouth and-"

"Ok. I get it Santana. I was there remember?"

"Of course I remember, after being fucked in a bathroom then go out there to perform I couldn't walk a straight line for three days." I say mostly joking, I was really walking funny "Seriously, Berry what was that about? You've already fucked me three times in three different bathrooms."

"What's your point Santana?"

"Why did you do it in the first place? And why did you keep doing it?"

"Power" Rachel whispers and lowers her head

"Power?" What the fuck is she talking about?

"The first time, after our mash up I didn't know why you ran into the bathroom until Brittany told me you had been staring at me throughout the whole performance. I didn't believe I was the one who turned you on, so I followed out of curiosity, but the thought of you touching yourself while thinking of me only gave me the urge to touch you, so I did. Seeing you shake under my touch, seeing you so desperate and begging me to finish you off made me feel so powerful." Is this chick for reals? She fucked me crazy to feel powerful? I mean I understand the feeling of power, I'm Santana fucking Lopez after all, but still Berry's just straight up nuts

"So, this was all a power trip for you?"

"Yeah, I guess." She says with a shrug

"You can be scary sometimes. Did you know that?"

"You didn't seem to mind." She says with a smirk

"Well you know it's hard to complain when you're in the middle of a mind blowing orgasm." I say with a shrug

"Mind blowing ha?" Rachel says still wearing that same smirk

"Don't let it go to your head. You're not the best I've ever had or anything." I lie of course

"We're actually having a somewhat decent conversation aren't we?" Rachel asks, and I just realize we aren't arguing or trying to kill each other or 'something else' we would do if we're alone

"Well if you want to call me asking you why you continue to fuck me and you saying it makes you feel powerful to see me beg as a 'somewhat decent conversation' then I guess you're right." Rachel laughs at that. I never noticed, but she's really cute when she laughs. I'm starting to find new things I like about her everyday.

"Well for us this is probably the nicest conversation we've ever had."

"That's your fault. I've been trying to be nicer to you lately, but you wouldn't even try to talk to me."

"Well excuse me for not wanting to become bff's with a girl who's tortured me for years." I know she's being serious, but I can't help but laugh.

"Sorry, but did you, Rachel freakin' Berry, just say bff's?" I continue to laugh

"Yes, and I was being serious." She pouts and crosses her arms. It has to be the cutest thing I've ever seen

"I'm sorry, but when you walk around talking like a pocket thesaurus and then say something like bff's, it's like I've entered the twilight zone." I say still laughing

"Why have I Been scaring you a lot lately?" Rachel asks

"Ha?" Where the hell did that come from?

"Well, before you said 'besides you pulling me into a bathroom to fuck me not only once but twice?' Since you said besides I assume there's something else." Holy shit she's right!

"It was sarcasm Rachel." I lie, but what am I suppose to say? 'Hey Rachel, I know I've been such a jackass, but that's only because I have feelings for you. Now take me I'm yours.' Exactly it's weird!

"Liar."

"What? I'm not lying." How would she possibly know if I'm lying?

"Santana, I've known you for years and when you use sarcasm you use you so called 'bitchy tone' and you put on your evil smirk."

"Evil smirk ha?"

"Don't change the subject. Why do I scare you?" She asks again. Come on Lopez, grow a pair! Tell her! Tell her now!

"It's nothing Rachel." Pussy!

"Ok, you don't have to tell me," She says as she stands up "I've got to go my Dads are probably waiting for me."

"Ok, see you Rachel." I say as I stand up and go to grab my bag. I bend over to get my bag and when I turn around I see Rachel is standing right in my face. "Rach what are you doi-" I was cut off with her lips on mine. I stand there confused at first, then I started to kiss back. This is not the first time we kiss, the first time was when she decided to fuck me after our mash up, (not that I'm complaining or anything) but this time it feels different. Last time it was hot and full of need, but this is different. It's passionate,yet not at all demanding. Like I can stay here and just kiss her without expecting anything else and that would be just fine. As soon as I start to get lost in the kiss she pulls away.

"I'll see you around Santana." She says with a wink and then leaves. After that it hit me like a ton of bricks! I've been denying it long enough.

"I'm in love with Rachel Berry." I whisper to myself. Now what? Is phase 2 complete? And if it is then what the hell is phase 3? I got to get better at planning.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sitting here in the gym with my face buried in my hands. Quinn, Brittany, and I just quit glee club for the cheerios. I didn't want to choose, but coach Sylvester gave me no choice. I can't believe this! Glee club was the best party of my day, but I can't give up my popularity. I worked too hard to get here, I can't just drop it now that I've got it. If I gave it up I would get a slushy in the face everyday! I'm trying to wallow in my self pity, when I hear someone walking towards me. I look up to see it's Rachel.

"Hey." She says as she sits next to me

"Hey."

"I just heard Finn yelling at Quinn in the hallway. Did you guys really quit glee?" Rachel asks and I can tell she really doesn't want to believe it's true.

"Yes," I sigh "We quit glee club."

"Why?"

"Coach told us we had to choose."

"You could of chosen glee club!" Rachel shouts as she jumps out of her seat

"I couldn't!" I yelled back

"Why not? You once said that glee club was the best part of your day!" I think Rachel's face is turning red out of anger, which would be a huge turn on if she wasn't really scaring the hell out of me.

"It was, but I've worked too hard to get to where I am to let it go!"

"Oh right, you wouldn't want to give up being Quinn's second in command!"

"Excuse me!"

"You heard me! Everything you do always comes second best to Quinn! She took your boyfriend, she took your spot as head cheerleader, and now that she quit glee your a good little second in command and follow right behind her right!" Rachel yells, which causes me to jump up and get right in her face

"How dare you! You have no idea what it's like to be popular! You don't know what it's like to have people fear you! To have them part like the red seas as you walk down the hall! And as for following Quinn, that's bullshit! I make my own choices!" I can literally feel the rage inside me. How dare she call me a second in command! I'm Santana Fucking Lopez!

"Really? You're actually able to make your own decisions!"  
>Her voice is layered with sarcasm<p>

"Why do you even care! Don't have enough backup already! How dare you ask me to give up my popularity, when you sent a girl to a crack house so you don't lose your precious spotlight! Look how you just acted about me getting a solo at sectionals then you come in here and lecture me!" I think I won, because she sighs and lowers her head in defeat, but what she says next just tears me apart

"I just thought you were a better person than me."

"Look Rach-"

"Don't try and explain anything to me Santana!" Oh shit we're back to the yelling "I said I THOUGHT you were better than me, but now all I see is a coward! I've never been so disappointed in you Santana." And with that being said she storms out of the gym. She's disappointed? So what if she is? I don't care! I mean I shouldn't care, but I actually do.

I'm walking with Quinn and Brittany towards the bus leaving for our cheerios regional and I can't get HER voice out of my head. 'I've never been so disappointed in you Santana' 'I've never been so disappointed in you Santana' 'I've never been so disappointed in you Santana' 'I've never been so disappointed in you Santana'

"Ugh! Shut up Rachel!" I shout, which causes Quinn and Britt turn their heads towards me and give me a confused look on each of their faces

"San, Rachel's not here." Brittany says

"Are you ok Santana?" Quinn asks

"Yeah I'm fine." I can tell Quinn was going to say something else, but I give her a look that says drop it. We head to the bus and Brittany stops to stare at the cannon that coach Sylvester wants to fire her out of.

"I m gonna die." She says

"It ll be worth it." I say with a shrug

"Hey!" We hear someone shout and we turn around to see it's Frankenteen

"What are you doing here?" Quinn asks

"Stopping you from going to Sue s regional competition. You guys gotta come to the game with me."

"Haven t you been paying attention? If we re not Cheerios, we re nothing."

"You think that, but it s not true!"

Says the guy who tried out for the cheerios when he got kicked off the football team right? I thought

"You joined Cheerios to be popular but you joined Glee club because you loved it. Sue doesn t care about you guys! She s fine killing me honestly. If you didn t think it would hurt your reputation, which would you choose?"

"Glee club." Brittany says

"I know you and you don t think you are, but you re strong enough to do this." Finn tells Quinn

"Okay." She says

"Okay?"

"Okay."

"What about you Santana?" Finn asks

I want to say no. I want to say I've worked too hard to get this far, but then I hear HER voice again. 'I've never been so disappointed in you Santana' Ugh! Fine!

"Screw her. She put me on the bottom of the pyramid." 


	3. Chapter 3

Quinn, Britt, and I along with Finn just showed up to get ready for the half time show. Finn runs onto the football field, so the girls and I head to the locker room. We walk in to locker room to see Grimace, wheezy, Goth Asian, and Rachel are still in their football uniforms. I know I should be concentrating on getting ready, but I can't because thinking of Rachel in that uniform and me in this cheerleading uniform is giving me this fantasy where Rachel just bends me over and-

"Santana!" Quinn yells

"Huh? What?" I say breaking out of my daydream

"I said we have to get ready."

"Oh, yeah right."

"What's with you today?" Quinn asks

"Nothing. Let's just get ready." I expect her to argue, but instead she just nods and says 'Ok' and we go get ready.  
>Everyone is ready and heads out to the football field except for Rachel, who is struggling to get off her shoulder pads. I watch for a minute and laugh, because she's just so cute, but after awhile I decide to help her out.<p>

"Alright, arms up." I tell her as I grab the shoulder pads

"Thank you Santana." She says as we get them off

"You know, you've fucked me three times already, but this is the the first time I've taken something off you." I say laughing, but she doesn't look too amused.

"Must you be so vulgar? " She says which makes me roll my eyes.

"Must you be so up tight? Loosen up a little." I say as I do a little dance which makes her laugh.

"So," she starts as she gets out of the uniform and jumps into the shower.

"So what?"

"What made you change your mind?"

"You did." I whisper hoping she didn't hear, but I was wrong.

"I did?" She asks as she peaks her head out of the shower

"Yes you did. Now hurry up and get ready. We should be on the football field already." I smirk when a thought comes to mind "Although, it wouldn't be the first time you and I cut it kind of close during a performance." She comes out of the shower in nothing but a towel and I'm pretty sure my brains lost all ability to function.

"Must you bring up what happened at sectionals every time we talk?" She asks while drying her hair.

"Uh...yeah!" I say as soon as I regain my ability to think "It was my favorite bathroom encounter." I say with a smirk. That smirk doesn't stay on my face long when she drops her towel. I swear I must look like an idiot the way I'm staring.

"Like what you see?" Rachel asks as she starts getting dressed

"Uh" is all I can say to that

"So, how exactly did I change your mind?"

"Uh what?"

"Well when I asked you what made you change your mind about glee club and you said I did. How did I change your mind?" She asks and before I answer I take a deep breath

"Honestly, I couldn't get your voice out of my head."

"What do you mean?" She asks as she finishes getting dressed and starts doing her hair

"Well before we got on the bus all I can hear was 'I've never been so disappointed in you Santana' over and over again. Then Finn showed up and started telling us something like 'you think if you're not cheerios you're nothing, but it's not true' which only made me want to punch him, because he's nothing but a hypocrite." I stop to take a deep breath, when I realize I was rambling. "But as he was trying to convince us to quit I kept hearing your voice and I couldn't take it anymore, so I quit." When I'm done talking she's ready to go out there and perform.

"So, the reason you're here is because I was disappointed in you?"

"Yes, it bothered me and I couldn't understand why."

"You like me." Rachel says as she grabs me by the hand, and I know it's a fucking cliche, but I feel a rush of electricity when our hands touch. "Ready to go out there and perform?" I nod and we walk out to the football field holding hands. 


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel and I are in Mr. Schues office kissing like our lives depend on it. I didn't see the kiss coming at all. She asks if she could talk to me about something and before I could ask what's up, her lips were on mine. She lifts me onto the desk and pulls my skirt and underwear down at the same time. She starts kissing my neck and circling my clit slowly.

"Rachel, please don't tease me." I whine

"Tell me what you want, Santana." I fucking knew she was going to say that!

"Rachel, I'm not going to beg you anymore." I expect her to be pissed, but for some unknown reason she smirks

"Oh, you're not?" Rachel says and I almost start begging because of how hot she is, but no! I made up my mind!

"No, I'm not." I expect Rachel to move her hand, but she continues to circle my clit.

"Too bad. I was going to ask you to return the favor this time. I know you've been dying to touch me. To thrust your fingers inside me. To taste me. To hear me scream your name as I cum all over your mouth." She says and I whimper. I fucking whimper! "Just beg me to fuck you, then you can fuck me."

"Oh god, please fuck me Rachel." I know I said I wouldn't beg, but I've been dying to hear her scream my name.

"How badly do you want it?"

"So fucking bad, Rachel please!" She smiles and thrusts two fingers inside me fast.

"Oh god, Rachel! Faster!...harder!... please!"

She starts thrusting faster then drops to her knees to suck my clit into her mouth.

"Fuck, Rachel!" I yell as I cum in her mouth. I don't give myself time to recover. I jump off the desk, spin Rachel around and lift her onto the desk. I waste no time pulling her shirt off and sucking one of her nipples into my mouth.

"Oh god, Santana." I continue to suck on her nipple until I hear someone who's not Rachel screaming my name. I let go of Rachel's nipple with a pop and look her in the eye.

"Did you head that?" She shakes her head no, so I start sucking her nipple again, then I hear it again!

* * *

><p>"Santana! Wake your ass up! Santana!" I open my eyes and shoot up out of my bed. It was a dream! You have to be fucking kidding me!<p>

"What do you want, Marisol!" I yell at my sister who just woke me up

"Sorry to interupt your wet dream, but mom says it's time to get ready for school!" I swear I can kill my sister right now!

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, yeah right! Oh god, Rachel! Who the hell is Rachel?"

"Fuck you!" I yell as I throw a pillow at her. She runs out of my room laughing.

My fucking sister has been giving me shit all morning! 'So, who's Rachel?' 'Mom have you met San's friend Rachel?' 'San! Stop thinking of Rachel and get out of the shower!' I swear if I didn't need her to give me a ride to school, she would be dead right now! Right now she's taking me to school and I'm trying not to look at her, because I can hear her laughing. We pull up to the school and I try to jump out as fast as I can, but Rachel is waiting for me. It's been three weeks since the game and Rachel and I have been hanging out everyday since. I figure it's time for phase three of my plan, which is to ask Rachel out on a date.

"Hey, San." She says as I jump out of the car

"Hey, Rachel."

"Hold up!" I hear my sister's voice "You're Rachel?"

"Yes, I am." I can see the smirk on Marisol's face as she gets out of the car and walks up to Rachel and hug her.

"Sorry to invade your personal space, but I hear about you a lot." Marisol says as she releases Rachel from the hug

"Really?"

"Yeah! San practicality screams in excitement when your name is mentioned." I glare at my sister. I swear I'm going to kill her!

"Shouldn't you leave now, Marisol."

"Oh, don't be embarrassed, San." Marisol says as she pinches my cheek. I swear I start to lift my hand to smack her, but then the bell rings.

"We have to go." I say as I grab Rachel by the hand and walk towards the school

"Hey, Rachel!" I hear my sister yell

"Yes." Rachel says as she turns around to look at Marisol

"Ask San about the dream she had last night!" She says as she jumps into her car and drives off

"What is she talking about?"

"It's nothing, Rachel." I expect her to ask a bunch of questions, but she just nods and we go to class.

* * *

><p>Right now the whole school is in the gym for some stupid celebration. Figgins is way too excited that we won that championship game. He's had banners, flags, and even confetti. Now he has us all in the gym playing some stupid games and cheering like idiots. I would much rather be in class right now. I'm about to get up and leave until I see Rachel headed this way.<p>

"Hey, San." She says as she sits next to me

"Hey, Rach."

"So, about this dream." Fuck! I should of known that she wouldn't just drop it!

"Let it go, Rach."

"Awww, Sanny." She says as she rests her head on my shoulder "Please, tell me." I want to say no, but she looks so damn cute. No! I can't tell her! I won't tell her!

"No, Rachel." I hope she'll just drop it, but she won't

"Oh, San." She leans in closer to me and starts kissing and nibbling my ear "Please, tell me." She's fucking playing dirty!

"No...oh god...no Rach...Rachel." she continues to suck my ear and lick it. Oh god it feels so good.

"Please." Rachel whispers righ into my ear

"Ugh! Fine!" I yell in defeat "I had a sex dream about you and my sister heard me moan out your name in my sleep"

"Really? I want details." Rachel says as she scoots back to look me in the eye.

"I don't know, Rachel." It's bad enough I told her what the dream is about. I don't want to give her details. Rachel puts her hand on my thigh and starts rubbing small circles. This chicks trying to kill me!

"Please, San. I want to know if I was good." Fuck Rachel for being so sexy! I give up and tell her every last detail of my dream. Just talking about it is getting me worked up. I'm waiting for her to respond, but she's just sitting there

"So," Rachel says finally "I got you to beg by promising you can return the favor?" I nod "Did you return the favor?"

"No, my sister woke me up before I could. I wish I had though, because you have no idea what I wanted to do to you."

"Why don't you show me?"

"Ha?" There is no way Rachel just said what I think she said

"You heard me, Santana. Take me to Mr. Shue's office and show me what you want to do to me." I grab her by the hand and run towards Shuester's office.


	5. Chapter 5

Rachel and I run in to Mr. Schues office kissing like our lives depend on it, just like in my dream. I lick her bottom lip asking for entrance and she quickly allows. Our Tongues fight for dominance until she just melts into the kiss. I pick her up onto Shuester's desk and I start to kiss her neck. I hear her moan when I start sucking on her pulse point and run my hands underneath her shirt.

"Arms up, baby. This shirt has to come off." Rachel nods and lifts her arms. I remove her shirt to see she's not wearing a bra. I stare at her breast for a second, then take one of her erect nipples into my mouth. I gently bite down earning a sound from Rachel that sound between a gasp and a moan. I continue to suck on her nipple and bring my hand to the other one to pinch it.

"Baby, I need you." Rachel whimpers

"What do you need Rachel?" I ask as I release her nipple

"I need you to fuck me." I bite my lip to keep myself from moaning because Rachel asking me to fuck her is the hottest thing I've ever seen

"I can do that, Mi estrella."

"It's so hot when you speak Spanish." I smirk and lean in to start nibbling and sucking on her ear before I whispering

"Yo voy a chupar tu clítoris en mi boca y vete a la mierda con tanta fuerza que no será capaz de ver con claridad"

she whimpers as I pull down her skirt and drop to my knees. I start to kiss up her leg and stop to lick up the length of her underwear and pull them off with my teeth. I lick the entire length of Rachel's slit and I feel her shiver. She tastes so much better than I imagined she would. I look up at her and I've never seen anything so hot in my life.

"¿Estás listo Rachel?" I ask

"Sí Santana más, por favor." Rachel practically begs and it's so hot! I nod and waste no time sucking her clit into my mouth.

"Oh fuck, Santana. That feels so good."

I continue to suck her clit and push one finger inside her. I pump my finger slowly in and out of her, until I pull out and add another finger.

"Faster!...harder!...Oh god San!"

I feel her clench around my fingers so I start pumping in and out of her faster and flick her clit with my tongue.

"Oh...oh god...oh god...Santana!" Rachel yells as she cums in my mouth. I lick up all her juices then lift up her skirt and underwear. I stand up and help Rachel off the desk. She shocks me when she turns us around and lifts me onto the desk.

"It's your turn, Santana." I nod and Rachel starts to kiss my neck and rub small circles on my thigh

"Oh god, Rachel. You're not gonna make me beg are you?"

"No, baby." Rachel says as she kisses up my neck to my ear "This isn't about power. It's about making you feel good." I feel my whole body shiver as she slides her hand into my underwear and runs her middle finger through my slit "You're so wet, baby."

"It's what you do to me."

"Does anyone else make you feel like I do?" Rachel asks as she pulls her hand out of my underwear and starts to remove my belt off my pants.

"No. No one makes me feel the way you do Rachel." Rachel smirks as she pulls down my pants and underwear at the same time.

"Good." Rachel says as she drops to her knees. It takes me by surprise, because although she's already fucked me before, she's never actually tasted me straight from the source. I feel my whole body shiver when she licks up my slit.

"You taste so good, Santana."

"So I've heard."

Rachel smirks before she goes back to licking me furiously. She spreads me open and plunges her tongue deep inside me. She starts thrusting her tongue in and out.

"Oh Fuck, Rachel!"

Rachel pulls her tongue out of me, and before I can ask why she stopped, she sticks three fingers inside of me.

"Oh Fuck! Faster...harder...Rachel!" Rachel starts to thrust faster and sucks my clit into her mouth. I feel my walls clench around her fingers.

"Oh god...oh god...I'm cumming...Rachel!" I shout as I cum hard. Rachel moves her fingers slowly, helping me ride out my orgasm, before pulls out of me and licks up all my juices. I grab her in the back of her head and pull her in for a kiss. I moan at the taste of her on my tongue and the taste of me on hers. Rachel breaks the kiss to put her shirt back on. I hop off the desk to pick up my pants and fasten my belt.

"That was fucking hot." I say as we walk out of Mr Schue's office

"Yeah, um I have to go. I'll talk to you later Santana." Rachel says as she runs out of the school. What the hell was that about?

It's been three days since Rachel and I had our little sex adventure in Schue's office and we haven't seen each other at all. It's not like I haven't been trying. I call, I text, I try to talk to her in the hallway, I can't even get her attention in glee. Right now I'm walking through the hall and I see Rachel standing down the hall talking to Kurt and Mercedes. She looks up to see me and runs the other way. I don't know why she's been acting so weird, but I'm going to find out. I run down the hall to ask Kurt and Mercedes.

"Yo! Effie! Lance Bass!" I yell as I run up to them

"Can we help you, Satan?" Kurt asks

"Yes you can, tickle-me-gaymo, I was wondering if you two know why Rachel's avoiding me?" They both put a serious look on their faces and turn to face each other

"Oh my god, she really doesn't realize what she did." Mercedes says to Kurt

"Well, should we tell her?" Kurt asks

"Yes!" I shout "You should tell her!"

"Santana," Mercedes says "You took Rachel's virginity."

"What?"

* * *

><p>"Yo voy a chupar tu clítoris en mi boca y vete a la mierda con tanta fuerza que no será capaz de ver con claridad" - "I will suck your clit into my mouth and fuck you so hard that you won't be able to see clearly "<p>

"¿Estás listo Rachel?" - "Are you ready Rachel?"

"Sí Santana más, por favor." - "Yes Santana more, please"


	6. Chapter 6

I can't move, I can't breathe, I can't feel anything really. I took Rachel's virginity? In Mr Schue's office. That can't be right. Rachel would never allow that. Would she?

"Are you sure?" I finally ask

"Yes." Kurt says

"She told us that." Mercedes adds

"But, she...we...I...I didn't pop her cherry." I say with panic in my voice

"Don't be vulgar, Satan." Kurt says, but I'm barely listening

"Santana, if you want to know what's going on you have to ask Rachel." Mercedes says before her and Kurt link arms and walk down the hallway. I stand in complete shock until I hear the bell ring and my legs start working again.

The rest of the day was all a blur. I don't think I've spoken to anyone. Quinn and Britt tried to ask me what was wrong during lunch and my response was 'Ugh'. Seriously I can't fully comprehend what Kurt and Mercedes told me. Rachel would never ask me to take her virginity in an office at school. Oh Fuck! How is this whole 'Me taking Rachel's virginity in Mr Schue's office and now she's avoiding me' thing going to affect operation Pezberry? Is she ever truly going to be mine or does she think I'm just using her? I'm planning on talking to her now during glee rehearsal, but I'm freaking out. I'm just pacing back and forth in the choir room.

"San?" I hear Quinn from behind me

"Yeah?" I ask as I turn to face her

"Are you ok? You've been acting strange today. Should I be worried?"

"No." I answer so quick and loud that she can obviously tell that I'm lying.

"What's wrong?" Quinn asks as she crosses her arms

"It's about Rachel!" I recognize Brittany's voice coming from the doorway

"Rachel?" Quinn asks confused "What about Rachel?"

"San took her V-card." Britt says as she walks towards us

"B, how could you possibly know that?" I ask shocked, because I certainly wouldn't tell her

"San, you, Kurt, and Mercedes need to learn that if you want to talk privately, don't talk in the hallway." Britt says in her 'duh' voice

"Right." I hope Britt was the only one who heard us in hall, because now that I think about it, it was stupid for us to talk about something like that in the hall.

"Wait a minute here." Quinn says "You took Rachel's virginity? " I nod "Is that bad?"

"Would you define losing your virginity in Mr Schue's office bad?" I ask

"San, when I lost my virginity I got pregnant." Quinn says stating the obvious and I should slap myself for even asking her that "So, I wouldn't define that as bad."

"But, she's been avoiding me ever since it happened." I say frowning, If I had known she was a virgin I would have never taken her virginity the way I did.

"Really? I would of thought she'd get all clingy after." Quinn says

"I would of taken clingy over this." As I said this I notice Quinn's queen bitch smirk

"You love her!" Quinn says louder than necessary

"Shhhh, Quinn could you be any louder?" I ask her pissed off that she would say that so loud

"It's true though." Britt says "Isn't it?"

"Yes." I sigh "I'm in love with Rachel. But, she hasn't talked to me since I took her virginity. What if she regrets it? What is she doesn't want to see me anymore? What if I blew any chance I had with her?"

"What if you stop with all the damn questions and just talk to her?" Quinn says rolling her eyes

"I've tried!" I shout "I'm waiting for her to show up so we cam talk now."

"Santana, do you really want to talk to her during rehearsal?" Quinn asks "In front of everyone?"

"No." It sucks how right Quinn is. If Rachel and I are going to talk it has to be in private

"I have an idea." Britt says "San, wait in Mr Schue's office and I'll tell Rachel Mr Schue wants to see her." Leave it to Britt to come up with a simple solution to my big problem

I nod and walk towards Schue's office and wait for Britt to go ahead with this idea of hers. I hope this plan works, because I don't know why Rachel's been avoiding me. I'm afraid she regrets losing her virginity to me and doesn't want to see me anymore. Just the thought of not seeing Rachel hurts in a way I didn't even know I could hurt. I need to know what's bothering Rachel and fix it soon, because I can't stand not talking to her every day. I decide while I wait for Rachel I'll sit in Mr Schue's chair and spin it to face the wall. I only wait for a couple minutes before I hear someone come in.

"You wanted to see me?" I hear Rachel ask

"Why yes I did, Ms Berry." I say as I spin the chair around to look at Rachel

"San?"

"Well, it sure as hell ain't the Godfather."

"It's just Brittany said, oh I should have known." Rachel sighs "Why am I here, Santana?"

"Oh, I just wanted to run some investment ideas by you." I say sarcastically "Why do you think you're here?"

"I...I don't know." She whispers and lowers her head

"You do know Rachel, but if you want me to spell it out for you I will." I say as I cross my arms and rest my legs on Mr Schue's desk "Why have you been avoiding me?"

"What?" Rachel laughs nervously "I haven't been avoi-"

"Don't lie to me, Rachel." I say with a stern voice. Damn sitting behind this desk makes me feel like such a badass!

"I'm not!" She shouts defensively

"Rachel, earlier in the hall you looked me dead in the eye and ran away." I say and Rachel lowers her head

"It wasn't suppose to happen like that." She whispers

"You mean losing your virginity?" Rachel nods "I'm so sorry, Rachel."

"Don't be." Rachel says "I asked you to."

"Why did you ask me to?" I ask confused

"Well, you telling me about your dream and saying I had no idea what kind of things you wanted to do to me, had me the most aroused I've ever been. I couldn't help but ask you to just take me." Rachel explains

"I shouldn't of agreed to it. You deserve romance and someone making you feel special, like telling you how beautiful you are and taking time to explore your body." I say feeling guilty of some sort of crime

"Santana, this isn't your fault. What happened took two people. I never asked you to stop, even though I know you would have if I did." Rachel says "It's just, I always planned to lose my virginity when I was 25 and to someone who was in love with me. It kind of messed up my plans." I am in love with you! Why can't I say it out loud?

"You know what, Rachel." I say as I take my feet off the desk "It kind of messed up my plan too."

"What plan?"

"Im going to show you something." I say as I pick up my backpack and pull out my notebook. "Before I show you this, you have to promise not to laugh at me."

"I promise." Rachel says as I hand her the notebook. I feel myself start to panic when she opens it and starts reading. "Operation Pezberry?" She asks with a chuckle

"You promised not to laugh." I whine as I lower my head onto the desk

"I'm sorry." She says as she starts to read out loud "Phase one, break up Finn and Rachel. Finn and I have been broken up for three months."

"Well, I've liked you for a long time." Rachel smiles at me as she continues to read

"Phase two, be nicer to Rachel so we can be friends first. That explains why you stopped insulting me."

"I shouldn't of ever insulted you in the first place." I say feeling guilty yet again

"I've already forgiven you, Santana." Rachel says before she goes back to reading "Phase three, ask Rachel on a date. I see you skipped that one."

"I skipped quite a few actually. Phase four was to meet your fathers, because I know how important they are to you." I explain "Then phase five was after four dates, I would ask you to be my girlfriend."

"When exactly was sex planned in 'Operation pezberry'?" Rachel asks with a sexy smirk

"Phase six" I answer quickly not sure if I should be proud or embarrassed that I remembered the whole plan "On our one month anniversary."

"You're a secret romantic, aren't you?" Rachel says as she gives me my notebook back

"I never was until I realized I wanted you." I confess

"So, I was right." Rachel says with a smirk "You like me."

"Rachel," I stop to take a deep breath,because this is it. I have to tell her right now how I feel about her. What if she rejects me? What if she doesn't want a relationship? I'm starting to panic a little when I realize she's waiting for me to say something. Say it! Say it now! "I love you."


	7. Chapter 7

I'm sitting her in Mr. Shue's office and I'm still waiting for an answer. Rachel's just sittting there not saying a word. Fuck! Now I'm starting to worry. What if I freaked her out? What if she doesn't want to be with me? What if she doesn't even want to be friends anymore?

"Damn it, Berry! Will you answer her before she has a heart attack!" I hear Quinn yell from outside the door

"Bitch, you're the one who said Rachel and I should talk privately and you're eavesdropping!" I shout through the door

"Sorry!" She shouts back "My curiosity got the better of me. Oh, and 'Operation Pezberry'? Really, Santana? Who knew you were such a big softie?"

"Fuck you! Get away from the damn door, Q!"

"Fine." She sighs as I hear her walk off

"So," Rache finally speaks "You love me?"

"Yes. Rachel, I love you. I love you so much it scares the hell out of me. I've never felt this strongly about anyone before." I explain "When I Go to sleep, I'm thinking of you. When I dream, I dream of you. When I wake up in the morning you're the first person I think of."

"Really?" I nod "How long have you loved me?"

"Well, I first realized I had feelings for you after our little encounter at Burt and Carole's wedding." I answer honestly "I first thought I was in love with you when you kissed me in the auditorium after we had our 'somewhat decent conversation'."

"So, When did you realize you were actually in love with me?" Rachel asks

"Rach," I whine "Haven't I explained myself enough? Can't we get to the part where you tell me how you feel?"

"Well," Rachel says as she walks towards me and sits on my lap "I want you to tell me exactly when you fell for me first, then I'll tell you how I feel about you."

"Fine." I groan "I knew I was in love with you, when I was leaving for our cheerios regional and I couldn't get on that bus. Knowing you were disappointed in me was just eating away at me. I knew then you had to be special to me, because if anyone else would of said they were disappointed in me I wouldn't care at all."

"Wow." Rachel whispers

"Wow?" I ask a little irritated "I'm pouring my heart out to you and all I get is 'Wow'?"

"Sorry, it's just."

"Just what?"

"I never thought you felt the same." What? Please tell me Rachel actually said what I think she said.

"The same? You mean?" Rachel nods as she places her hand on my cheek

"Santana, I love you too." She says before kissing me. I try to deepen the kiss by licking her bottom lip, but I hear the door swing open

"What the hell!" I recognize the voice as Finn's as Rachel jumps off of my lap

"Frankenteen, What the hell do you want?" I yell as I jump out of the chair

"I want to know what the hell you're doing with Rachel!" Finn yells as he steps towards me

"Whatever I do with Rachel is none of your damn business!" I yell as I step towards him. If this son of a bitch thinks he scares me then he's dead wrong!

"What the hell, Rachel!" Finn shouts as he turns to face her "This bitch is the reason we broke up and now you're saying you love her!" When Finn raises his voice I notice Rachel flinch

"Don't you dare yell at her!" I shout as I push him away from her "If you dare try to even go near her again I will ends you!"

"What are you going to do, Santana? Go 'All lima heights' on me. Why don't you drop the fucking act? We all know you're Dad's a doctor and you live in a richer part of town."

"This is Lima, Pendejo! It's not the 'richer part of town' it's right down the street from your house! Oh and for the record, it's not a fucking act! I promise you that you'll regret it if you so much as look at Rachel the wrong way!" I can literally feel myself shake from rage and the only thing holding me back is how scared Rachel looks right now

"You can't keep me away from her! If Rachel wants to see me, then she'll see me!"

"Does it look like she wants to see you!"

"Enough!" Rachel shouts which causes Finn and I to stop and look at her "Stop arguing about me. Finn, what are you even doing here?"

"I asked Brittany if she knew where you were and she said you were in here talking to Santana. I got worried, so I came to make sure you were alright." Finn explains

"Why the hell would you be worried about her talking to me?" I as as calm as I possibly can

"I don't know, Santana. Maybe it has something to do with you making Rachel's life a living hell for over two years! Or it could be that you would just take my virginity for fun and I refuse to let you do the same to Rachel!" Finn shouts as his face starts to turn red

"I believe who Rachel loses her virginity to is up to her!" I shout "And I didn't just steal your precious virginity, you gave it to me! Trust me when I say if I could give it back I would!"

"You see this!" Finn yells to Rachel "Is this the kind of person you want to be with? How can you even say you love her? Can you really see yourself losing your virginity to this slut!"

"I already did!" Rachel shouts before putting her hand over her mouth

"What?" Finn asks with a confused look on his face "You gave yourself to Santana, when you wouldn't let me get past second! You've been hanging out with her too much Rachel, because you went from prude to slut!"

"That's it!" I shout as I lunge myself towards Finn and just start punching his face "You. Fucking. Idiot. Don't. You. Ever. Talk. To. Rachel. Like. That. Again!" I shout between punches

"Get the fuck off me!" Finn shouts as he pushes me of him and I slam my back against the wall

"Fuck!" I shout out in pain, because that hurt like a bitch!

"San!" Rachel shouts as she runs towarsd me "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." I lie as I try to stand straight, but I can't

"Liar. You can't even stand up straight. Finn, what the hell is wrong with you?" Rachel shouts as she turns to face him

"She was the one who attacked me!" Finn shouts as he get's up off the floor and makes his way towards Rachel

"Back off, Finn! I'm serious!" I shout as I step in front of Rachel and wince from the pain I feel in my back

"San," Rachel whispers from behind me "Don't try to be brave when you're obviously in pain."

"I'm not gonna let this idiot touch you, Rachel." I whisper back

"You know I'm standing right here!" Finn yells

"Yeah, but I wish you weren't." I say irritated which causes Finn to step closer, but before he can do anything I notice someone grab him from behind

"Dude, back off." Puck says as he pulls Finn away from us

"Let go of me, Puck!" Finn shouts as he starts squirming

"No way, man. You need to leave the girls alone."

"What the hell is going on in here?" Mr Schue asks as he walks into his office

"I'm not sure, Mr Shue." Puck answers "I walked in and saw Finn lunge towards Santana like he was going to hit her."

"Is this true? And Finn, what happened to your face?"

"Yes it's true!" I shout before Finn can answer "Where the hell were you, Mr Schue? Glee rehearsal was suppose to start twenty minutes ago!"

"I...I...um...I was with Ms pilsbury." Mr Schue says as he starts blushing! Are you fucking kidding me?

"Great!" I shout as I try to jump, but soon realize it's a bad idea when I feel a sharp pain in my back "While you were busy fucking the counsler, Finn started yelling at Rachel and I, then threw me against a wall!"

"Calm down, Santana." Mr Shue says and I swear I'd argue if I wasn't in so much pain "Is this true, Finn?"

"I only shoved her because she punched me in the face!"

"And I would do it all over again since you called Rachel a slut!"

"Enough!" Mr Shue shouts "Puck, you and Finn wait outside while I talk to the girls." The boys nod as they walk out of the room "Ladies, would you care to explain what happened?"

"NO!" I shout "What I want is to go home, because my back hurts like a bitch!"

"Did he really shove you that hard?" Mr Shue asks

"No. I'm slouching and holding my back, because it makes me look smart!"

"San, please calm down." Rachel says as she starts rubbing my back gently "Mr Schue, don't you think it would be best if we go home for today?"

"Rachel, you do realize if I let you go then Finn can't be punished?"

"And if Finn can't be punished then I can't be punished, so just let me go home." I say irritated

"Alright, we won't be rehearsing today."

"Thank you." Rachel says as she tries to help me walk out

"Rach, I can walk myself out." I say confidently, but it's pointless because I can't even take two steps

"Yeah I can see that, Santana." Rachel says as she grabs my arm and throws it over her shoulder "I'm driving you home, ok?" I nod before Rachel and I walk out of Mr Schue's office and towards her car.

Once we're at my place Rachel helps me make my way inside and places me on the couch. I know I act like the toughest bitch in Lima, which we all know I am, but I don't mind showing Rachel my weeker side. As long as it's just Rachel

"I think I'll be fine now, Rachel." I say as I adjust myself on the couch

"You know it kind of sucks that we never finished our conversation before." Rachel says as she sits on the loveseat

"What's there to talk about? You said you loved me too, so I'm the happiest person in the world right now."

"Well, where do we stand relationship wise?"

"Well," I say as I flip over to face Rachel "Before Finn went all crazy on us back there, I was going to ask you to be my girlfriend."

"Doesn't that go against Operation pezberry?" Rachel asks teasingly

"Rachel, nothing in Operation pezberry is going according to plan. Now that I know that you love me back, I can't go another day without calling you mine. SO, Rachel Berry, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes!" Rachel yells excitedly as she jumps off the loveseat and kneels in front of the couch to kiss me "I would love to be your girlfriend."

"I've waited too long to hear you say that." I say as we pull apart

"You really are a romantic, aren't you?"

"Only when it comes to you." I say with a huge smile on my face

"You know." Rachel says as she places her hand on my stomach "It's too bad you got hurt today, Baby."

"Oh?" I ask as I sit up a little bit "Why is that?"

"Well, I'd like to show you how much I love you." Rachel says before giving me a quick kiss "But, it looks like that'll have to wait."

"I'm fine with that. I actually want one thing in Operation pezberry to go right. So, I want to wait for our one month anniversery for that. I'm going to have to wait until my back is better anyway and I want to show you that you mean more to me than anyone else ever has. So, after one month I'm going to show you how to make love, not just fuck." Rachel smiles before kissing me again. I know how fucking cliche I've been sounding lately, but each kiss with Rachel is better than the last.

"I would love that, Santana. I love you." I swear I will never get tired of hearing that

"I love you too."


	8. Chapter 8

I haven't been to school since Finn threw me against a wall. It's only been a week, but it feels like it's been so much longer. Todays Sunday though, so I get to go back to school tomorrow. My back fells a lot better now, but I'm still pissed that Finn hudson walked in during my moment. I've totally been thinking these last couple of days about something. Rachel made me tell her exactly when I fell for her, but she never told me when she fell for me. At the time I didn't even think to ask her, because when the girl you're in love with says she loves you back you don't question it. But, the more I think about it the more I want to know. Right now it's 9:00 and I'm waiting in my bed for Rachel's goodnight call. It's something she suggested and at first I pretend that it was too lovey dovey for my badass image, but she knows I love them just as much as she does.

"Santana!" I hear my sister yell from outside the door

"Come in!" I shout back

"Here." Marisol yells as she comes in and throws a heating pad at me "Mom says she doesn't care how brave you think you are, if your back still hurts then you still sleep with it."

"I told her I was fine." I say irritated

"Don't be stubborn and just do it." Marisol says before she sat on my bed with me "Are you going to tell me how you really hurt your back, San?"

"I told you guys it was from cheerios."

"Except you're not a cheerio anymore."

"How do you know that?" I asked confused, because I didn't tell my family about that

"Well, for starters I drive you to school every day and you haven't been wearing your uniform." Marisol says

"Nothing gets past you does it?" I ask sarcastically "Don't worry about what happened."

"San, I swear if you don't tell me I'm going to tell Mom and Dad that you lied about how you got hurt." Maria threatens with a look that tells me she's serious

"Some guy at school shoved me into a wall." I tell her honestly, because I trust my sister

"What?" She shouts as she jumps off my bed "Who?" I bite my lip and start to wonder if I did the right thing telling my sister the truth "I'm serious, Santana! Tell me who did this!"

"I will if you calm down."

"Fine." Marisol sighs and sits back down on the bed "I'm calm. So, tell me."

"Finn Hudson."

"What? That giant idiot who asked me to give you his thank you card after you took his virginity?" I forgot about that card. He's such a fucking idiot!

"Yup."

"That guy is huge, Santana!" Marisol yells as she jumps off my bed again "I'm going to kick his ass!"

"Wait!" I shout as I jump off the bed and grab her arm "You know you can't hit him, Marisol."

"Why the hell not?"

"First off, because you're nineteen and he's a minor." I know it's a stupid excuse, because it would never stop my sister from hurting him

"I don't give a fuck!" See I told you

"Second, like you said he's huge. I will not let you get hurt trying to defend me."

"I think I can handle it." Marisol says before she pulls her arm away from me

"You can't afford a third strike." I say quietly

"You need to let me worry about that."

"Pleae, Marisol. I don't want you in trouble because of me." I beg

"Fine. I'll let it go for now. But, if he puts his hands on you again he dies." Marisol says in a tone that's not at all playful

"Ok." I say before my phone rings and I run to answer it

"Hello."

"Hi, Baby." Rachel says

"Hey, Baby girl." I say as I jump onto my bed "How was your day?"

"Baby girl?" My sister asks teasingly "You're losing your badass image, Sis." I flip off Marisol as I listen to Rachel tell me about her day

"It was pretty good, except I missed you."

"I missed you too, Baby." I say before my sister makes a whipping sound

"What was that?" Rachel asks

"That was my sister making fun on my softer side by implying that I'm whipped."

"I think your softer side is adorable, Sannie." Rachel says

"Yeah. It's adorable, Sannie." Marisol says teasingly

"Hold on, Baby." I tell Rachel before I put my phone down and chase my sister out of my room

"Don't keep her waiting too long, Sannie."

"Fuck you!" I shout before I slam my door in her face then go back to my bed to get my phone "Sorry about that, Baby. My sister was being a pain in the ass."

"That's fine, Santana. I actually like your sister."

"You're the only one then." I say jokingly

"We both know how much you love your sister." Rachel says in a stern voice

"I do love her. I would kill for my sister, but that doesn't change the fact that she's a pain in the ass." I explain ''Let's talk about something else."

"Ok."

"I've been thinking about something."

"What?"

"When did you fall in love with me?" I ask and Rachel goes completely silent. I sit here for like a minute before I speak up "Rachel, are you there."

"Yeah." She finally says something "I was just thinking."

"You had to think about when you fell for me?" I ask confused because I can tell you the exact moment I fell for Rachel

"No. I know when I fell for you, but I don't want to tell you over the phone."

"Why not?"

"It just seems like something you tell someone in person." Rachel explains

"But, I want to know." I whine

"And, I'll tell you in person."

"Fine." Maybe Marisol's right. I'm whipped

"I have to go to bed, Baby. I got to be up early for my exercise routine."

"You're so cute when it comes to your morning routine." I say teasingly

"You know I take it seriously."

"I know. So, don't let me keep you from you're not so needed beauty sleep."

"Aren't you quite the charmer?" Rachel asks laughing

"You know it, Baby. So, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok. Bye, I love you."

"Love, you too." I say before I hang up and lye down to go to sleep

"Goodnight, Sannie!" I hear Marisol shout from outside my door

"Fuck you!" I shout back before I fall asleep

* * *

><p>I wake up this morning in a very good mood. I don't know if it's because my back feels better, or if it's that I'm going to see my incredibly gorgeous girlfriend. Who am I kidding? We all know it's the second one. I'm excited to say that today is the first day Rachel and I are going to school together as official girlfriends. That totally did not sound badass, but I don't care. I'm a big sap in love, but only Rachel can see it. Speaking of Rachel, I just spotted her as Marisol and I pull into the school.<p>

"I can't wait for Dad to get you your own car." Marisol complains "I'm tired of driving your ass everywhere."

"I'm not too fond of it either, but you know Dad won't get me a car until the end of the semester." I say

"I don't know why we have to wait." Marisol whines "We all know you'll have straight A's, because you might act like a badass, but we both know you're some freaky genius."

"Whatever." I say before I get out of the car and slam the door

"Have a good day, Sannie!" Marisol yells and I flip her off before she drives off

"San!" Rachel yells when she notices me walking towards her

"Hey, Baby." I say as she aproaches me and I give her a kiss "How are you this morning?"

"Great. How's your back feeling?" Rachel asks

"Better. My Mom still makes me sleep with a heating pad, because it still hurts a little bit but I'll live." I explain before I take Rachel by the hand and we start walking towards the school "You know, you still have to tell me when you fell in love with me."

"I thought you would have forgotten about that." Rachel says with a sigh

"Are you kidding me? You basically tortured me to tell you when I fell for you." I say as we walk into the school

"How was it torture?"

"Because, one second of not hearing you say you loved me was pure torture." I answer before I give her a quick kiss in the middle of the hallway

"You really can be a softie, can't you?" Rachel says as we pull apart

"Only for you." I say with a grin

"Santana!" I hear someone shout from across the hall and I turn my head to see Quinn and Britt running towards us

"What's up?" I ask as they approach us

"Someone broke into your locker." Britt says

"What? Seriously?"

"Yeah." Quinn answers "Is there anything in there that someone would want, or something you wouldn't want anyone to see?"

"Shit!" I yell as I realize something and run towards my locker to see the door was broken and barley hanging on "Where is it? Where is it?" I kept repeating while looking through my stuff "Shit!"

"San, what's going on?" When the hell did Rachel get behind me? "Is something missing?"

"Yes, my notebook!" I shout panicking

"Which notebook?"

"Do you really need to ask, Rachel?" Before Rachel could answer me I hear someone say something behind me

"I know it sounds cliche, but I feel a rush of electricity when my hand touches hers." That's a fucking line from my notebook! I turn around to see Azimio smirking at me "Santana Lopez ever the badass."

"Fuck you!" I shout before I push him against the wall "Where did you get that from! Did you steal my fucking notebook?"

"No! I read it on Jacob's blog!" He shouts before I release him "Crazy bitch." I was about to hit him, but he took off so fast that I didn't have a chance

"I need to find Jacob." I say pretty much to myself before I run towards his locker

"San, wait!" I hear Rachel scream from behind me, but I just keep running until I see Jacob and pin him against the wall

"Where did you get it?" I shout

"What?" Jacob asks shaky

"You know what!" I shout as Rachel appraoches us

"San, let him go." She says in a stern voice

"Not until he tells me where he got my notebook!"

"Alright!" Jacob shouts "It was Finn Hudson." I should of fucking known!


	9. Chapter 9

"Santana, don't do anything stupid." Rachel says before I throw Jacob on the floor leaving him a sobbing and whimpering mess. I stand here for a second and just try to cool off. I want to find Finn and rip his head off! So, I ignore Rachel and run towards Finn's locker. I hear Rachel call after me, but I don't stop. I get to the locker and see Finn and Puck standing in front of it laughing. I'm about to wipe that grin right off his fucking face. I run up to Finn and push him against the wall.

"What the hell?" He shouts

"You took my fucking notebook!" I shout back

"Oh." He say with a smirk "You mean this." He pulls my notebook out of his locker and holds it in front of my face

"I thought you gave that to Jacob?" I say before I try to grab it from him, but he holds it above his head

"I gave him a copy of the pages. I kept the original for myself. I didn't think pink was your color" He starts laughing, but not for long when I knee him in the balls "Fuck!" he shouts as he goes down and I grab my notebook

"I believe this is mine." I say before I turn around and just run. I know a teacher didn't see that,, but I also know Finn will be telling someone later. So, for now I'll just hang out with Rachel until Finn can stand up. I run to Rachel's locker and see her getting books fom it.

"Hey, Baby." I say as I approach her "I thought you would chase after me for sure."

"What's the point?" Rachel asks bitterly "It's not like you would listen to me anyway."

"Don't do this, Rachel. Finn took my personal property and gave it to Jacob to post online."

"And you lose your temper and try to fight a guy that's much bigger than you!" Rachel shouts. Fuck! This is suppose to be a good day! It's my first day back! Rachel and I shouldn't be fighting.

"He broke into my locker, Rachel!" I shout defensively

"Look what happened last time, Santana!" I look around and see everyone is staring at us "You had to miss school because he pushed you against a wall and you hurt your back!"

"I know that! I'm still not afraid of him!"

"You're going to get hurt, Santana! Stop acting like an idiot!" I couldn't hide the hurt expression on my face if I wanted to. My girlfriend just called me an idiot in front of the whole school. This is not how our fist day out as a couple was suppose to go. I was suppose to be holding her hand and carrying her books and all that couple stuff I thought was stupid, but wanted to do for Rachel.

"Screw this." I whisper for only Rachel to hear "I was just going to ask you to hold this for me, because my locker is busted. I wrote it all for you anyway" I hand Rachel my notebook and run to my first class when the bell rings. The day hasn't even started yet and it already sucks!

* * *

><p>I haven't seen Rachel since we fought earlier. It was such a stupid fight! I'm Santana fucking Lopez! She can't honestly get mad at me for standing up for myself. Everything in that notebook was for my eyes only. Now all of my personal thoughts are out there for everyone to see. Every time I pass someone they say another line from my notebook. I might be from Lima heights, but I can't hit all of them. Right now I'm sitting in the choir room during lunch, because I can't take it anymore.<p>

"Santana?" I turn around to see Britt and Quinn standing in front of me "You ok?"

"Yeah, Britt. I'm fine.'' I lie

"Of course you are." Quinn says

"Well, you guys saw what happened." I say irittated "Everyone saw what happened."

"You know she just doesn't want you to get hurt." Britt says before she sits next to me

"She didn't need to call me an idiot in front of the whole school."

"You're right!" I look at the door to see Rachel standing in front of it "I should of never called you an idiot, San.''

"I think we'll leave you two alone." Quinn says before her and Britt run out of the room

"San, I'm sorry." Rachel says before she sits next to me "I really didn't mean it."

"It just kind of sucks when your girlfriend calls you an idiot in front of the whole school." I say bitterly. Can you blame me? I'm still upset.

"I know, and I'm sorry about that. But, I'm not sorry for caring about your safety." Rachel says in a stern voice

"I know you care about my safety, Rach. But, I get angry and lash out when somone hurts me. It's what I do'' I explain

"I know, but violence isn't the answer. Do you know why Finn hasn't even told anyone about what you did?"

"No" It's strange that I haven't even thought about it. I've been thinking about Rachel

"Because, Puck told him if he did that then he would have no choice but to tell Figgins about Finn breaking into your locker." Rachel explains "He would of got in trouble for destruction of school property."

"Puck's a good friend."

"He is. So, do you forgive me?" I know I'm going to forgive Rachel for two reasons. One, I don't like fighting with her. Two, she's giving me that smile that makes my heart melt. Damn it! I am going soft!

"Of course." I say before I kiss her "But, you have to forgive me too."

"For what?"

"You asked me to stop because you were worried about me, but I ignored you and went anyway." I explain before I kiss her again "And I'm sorry about that."

"I don't know what I would do if something happened to you" Rachel says with a tear rolling down her face

"Hey, Baby don't cry." I say before I wrap my arms around her "I'm so sorry I didn't think of that. I promise not to be so wreckless anymore."

"Ok."

"I love you, Rachel."

"I love you too." She says before kissing me

"You know what?" I ask as we pull apart "You never told me when you fell in love with me."

"I didn't?" I shake my head "It must of slipped my mind."

"Well now you have to tell me." I wait a few seconds for Rachel to say something, but she's completely silent "Babe, do you not want to tell me?"

"It's not that I don't want to. It's just hard."

"What is?" Should I be worried right now? My girlfriend thinks it's hard to tell me something

"To be open with someone when you keep getting hurt." She whispers

"You don't doubt my feelings do you?" I ask unable to hide the hurt in my voice

"NO!" Rachel shouts "I don't doubt that you love me. It's just whenever I'm open with someone I end up getting hurt."

"I would never hurt you, Rachel." I stop to think about what I just said. I made her life hell for two years. I called her names and threw slushies. No wonder she's afraid I'll hurt her. "I mean ever again."

"San, I told you I forgive you for all of that." Rachel reassures me "I know you won't hurt me again."

"I don't get it then. Why don't you want to tell me?"

"I just have a hard time letting someone in."

"Rach," I say softly before I grab her hand "We both know that's bullshit."

"What?"

"I've seen you be nothing but honest with people you don't even like. Why can't you be honest with the person you say you love?"

"Fine" She sighs "Although I was being honest when I said it's hard for me to be open. This story is a little embarrassing."

"Why?"

"You might not even remeber it." Why wouldn't I remember it? Now I really have to know!

"Do you remember the day we met?" I try to think of my earliest memory of Rachel.

"My earliest memory of you is freshmen year."

"See you don't remember!" Rachel says looking embarassed

"What does the day we met have to do with...Wait!" I shout when I realize something "You fell for me the day we met?"

"See! This is embarassing!"

"No it's not. Just tell me."

"We were in eigth grade. Some kid was tormenting me because I have two fathers. He called me a dyke and he went to hit me. Then you grabbed his arm and said-"

"I hear you have two testicles, and if you want to keep it that way you better back off." I say cutting her off when I realize what she's talking about

"You do remember!" Rachel shouts

"To be honest I just remembered now when you were explaining it." I say

"You don't think it's weird?"

"What?" I asked confused

"That I fell for you the day we met. I didn't know your name or anything about you."

"No, of course not." I think it's romantic if I'm being honest, but I won't say it out loud even though we're alone, because any one could hear us and I think this school has seen enough of my soft side "If anything I wish I realized it earlier. We could of been together a lot sooner."

"I think we got together exactly when we were suppose to." Rachel says before she kisses me

"I love you."

"I love you too, Santana."

"Let's get out of here, Babygirl." I say as I grab her by the hand "Lunch is almost over."

* * *

><p>Rachel and I were totally fine for the rest of the day. Finn didn't even try to go near us. Speaking of Finn, right now I'm sitting on my bed thinking of a way to get revenge on him and it's not easy. The worst part of all of this was that I promised Rachel that I wouldn't fight anymore. How else was Finn suppose to suffer for what he did? What else can I do to make him pay? Puck had helped me out when people would try to say something from my notebook. I know this isn't over though. There are so many people in this school who don't like me, and Puck and I can't stop them all. I need to think of something big to bring down Finn.<p>

"Bitch!" I hear Marisol yell from outside my door "Can I come in?"

"No!"

"I am anyway!" She shouts before she walks in "How was your day my sweet baby sister?"

"Since when do you care?" I ask before she jumps on my bed

"Since some big idiot hurt you and I made it my job to check up on you."

"Today was Ok" I say honestly "But, this morning sucked."

"Why is that?"

"Finn stole something I wrote from out of my locker and gave it to some kid to post it online." I answer without mentioning exactly what I wrote

"Shit! It wasn't Operation Pezberry was it?"

"What?" I asked my sister as my eyes go wide "How the hell do you know about that?"

"I read it, stupid. I found it in your room and you know me." She says with a shrug

"Has everyone seen it!" I shout before I scream into my pillow

"Calm down!" Marisol says before she pulls the pillow away "Am I allowed to hurt him now?"

"No, and neither am I."

"Why not?" Marisol asks "You always send someone into a world of pian if they hurt you." I look at my sister and mummble something under my breath

"What was that?" She asks

"I promised Rachel." I say before she starts laughing

"You really are whipped!"

"I am not!"

"Really?" Marisol asks with a smirk "Page 10 paragraph 3. Rachel was standing really close to me during rehearsal today. She smelled so sweet that it's no wonder her last name is Berry. She has to be the sweetest person alive. I would give anything to have her notice me."

"Fuck you!" I shout before I smack her with the pillow "You memorized it!"

"Of course I did! Never know when one of those lines will come in handy."

"That's just great." I sigh "The whole world has seen my notebook. My reputation as the schools badass is officially gone."

"Even the biggest badasses fall in love."

"That's another fucking line from my notebook!" I shout

"Well, yeah it is." Marisol says while she places her hand on my shoulder "But, it's also true."

"Don't go soft on me, Marisol."

"Never. So, how do we get him back?" She says excitedly

"I don't know. I've been thinking about that."

"I knew I'd have to be the brains in this situation." Marisol says before she gets up and goes to her room. I sit here for a few seconds before she comes in holding a card "Do you remember this?" She asks before she hands it to me

"Oh my God" I say before I open it "It's the thank you card Finn gave me after I took his virginity."

"Exactly."

"Why do you have it?" I ask

"I like to read it when I'm down and need a laugh." She answers before we start laughing

"The things he wrote in here are ridiculous"

"Now imagine if the whole school saw what he wrote." My sister is a fucking genius!

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked this chapter! I want to take this chance to ask you guys to read this fanfiction I am co-writing with <span>TheInkWriterX<span> called Start of something good. Anyway I love you guys and please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

I walk into school with a certain spring in my step. Last night Marisol and I made a hundred copies of Finn's thank you card and spread them all over the school. I can't wait for the whole school to see what he wrote in that card. I truly can't believe he gave it to me in the first place. What the hell was he thinking giving me this? He should of realized all he was doing was supplying me with ammo. After the whole school sees this they'll forget all about what they read in my notebook, and Finn will finally be seen for the loser he really is. I mean come on! A thank you card? Really? This is just too good for words! Right now I'm walking through the hallway and I just spotted Rachel at her locker. She's holing a copy of the card and has a face of pure disgust.

"Hey, Baby." I say as I approach her

"Please tell me that Finn didn't actually write this." That wasn't the greeting I was expecting, but I have to admit it's hilarious!

"He did. Every single word."

"Why did I ever date him." Rachel whines before she shoves her head in her locker

"I think someone is being a little dramatic."

"I think I have the right to be dramatic!" Rachel shouts with her head still in her locker "I can't believe I once thought I loved this guy!" I was about to grab Rachel and pull her out of the lock myself, but then I hear someone shout

"Santana!" I turn my head to see Finn coming this way holding his own copy of the card "What the hell is this?"

"Oh Finn don't tell me you forgot about the little thank you card you gave me after I took your V-card." I say with a smirk

"Of course I do!" Finn is shaking from rage and his face is turning red. Is it wrong that I'm enjoying this so much? Nah! "I didn't write it for the whole school to see!"

"Same goes for me and my notebook! The only ones who were ever suppose to see that were me and Rachel!" I say pointing to my girlfriend who still has her head in her locker

"Why is she?" Finn asks with a stupidly confused look on his face

"She's trying to figure out how she was ever interested in dating an idiot like you!"

"Fuck you, Santana!"

"You know what." I say as I reach into my pocket and pull out another copy of the thank you card "Why don't we read what you had to say right after you did just that. Dear, Santana!" I make sure to shout loud enough for everyone to hear "Thank you so much for the sex and stuff! It means a lot to me since I know you didn't enjoy it!"

"I can do that too, Santana." Finn says before he pulls out a peice of paper from his pocket "I never really noticed how pretty Rachel's eyes were! I feel like such a stalker, but I can't help but stare and get lost in her eyes!" He has another fucking copy!

"I'm really sorry It took me so long to get it in!" I continue reading the card "I didn't think it would be that hard to find it!"

"Rachel was sitting down in the choir room giving Finn one of her love sick looks the whole time! I would give anything to have her look at me that way!"

"I'm sorry that every time I tried to move it kept falling out! They should really have some sort of instruction book!"

"Rachel was slushied by some stupid jock today. I stood there staring at her wishing I could do something! What would even happen if I told her how I felt! Would I have to prepare for the slushies too! Maybe, but I think Rachel would be worth it!" Finn shouts and Rachel finally pulls her head out of her locker

"I really didn't mean to finish early! I didn't even know that girls liked sex!"

"Rachel was wearing this ridiculously short skirt today!" Holy shit! I forgot that was in there! "I've been staring at those perfect legs all day! Then during glee she bent over and I got a full view of her ass! I swear when I get home I'm going to have to-"

"I'm sorry I cried for twenty minutes when it was over!" I shout cutting him off "It was really good and stuff. I just got a little emotional!" The look on Finn's face right now is the best! He's satnding ther wide-eyed and jaw dropped.

"Dude you cried?" Azimio asks from behind Finn

"I...uh...might of." Finn says before everyone starts laughing "I...um..I got to go." Finn drops the paper he was holding and runs out of the school while everyone continues laughing. Everyone that is but Rachel.

"Shit." I say when I notice the look on Rachel's face. She looks like she feels sorry for him! "Alright losers show's over! Go on get out of here!" The laughing finally dies down and everyone goes on minding there own business "Tell me you don't feel sorry for him."

"Did you see the look on his face, Santana?" Rachel asks not exactly mad, but more consirned

"Yeah I saw it. I say he deserved it."

"How can you say that?" Rachel asks now sounding a little mad

"Because he had it coming, Rachel. I only did to him what he did to me."

"That makes you no better than him!" Fuck! Rachel and I are fighting once again because of him!

"Don't you dare compare me to him!"

"Why not?" Rachel says crossing her arms "We couldn't of just moved on and forget about what happened! You had to hurt him the way he hurt you!"

"You're damn right I had to hurt him!" I shout "It took him one day to ruin the repuation that took me years to get!"

"What is so wrong with the school seeing the softer caring Santana that I see?" Rachel shouts and I'm sure the whole school is once again watching us

"I need my reputation as a badass! It took me years to get people to fear me!"

"Why do you need them to fear you?"

"To survive!" Rachel calms down a little bit and gives me a confused look "High school is a shark tank. I needed to find a way to survive."

"Why is it so important to you now?"

"It's all I had to protect you."

"What?"

"Did you hear what Finn read about the time you were slushied?" Rachel nods "Haven't you noticed that was the last time you were slushied?" Rachel stands there for a few seconds thinking about it

"What did you do?" She asks smiling. Thank God too because I hate fighting with her

"I threatened all the jocks and cheerios." I explain "I told them there would be hell to pay if they were so much as five feet away from you holding a slushie." Rachel smiles before pulling me in for a kiss

"You did that for me before we even started dating?"

"Yes." I sigh "That notebook really does make me look like a stalker!"

"I think it's romantic." Rachel says before she kisses me again

"You're amazing." I say as we pull apart "Are we done fighting about Finn?"

"Yes. I don't like fighting with you." Rachel says before the bell rings

"Well, time for class." I say before I take Rachel by the hand to walk her to class. I swear I'm like a walking cliche, but it is all worth it to call Rachel mine.

* * *

><p>Rachel and I have been alright for the rest of the day. Right now we're in glee rehaersal and noone has seen Finn all day. I'm not really sure how I feel about that. I mean this guy threw me against a wall hurting my back, then he took my notebook and gave it to Jacob to post online. I should be glad that he was humiliated in front of the whole school. He had it coming. Still I think I feel a little guilty. NO! I can't feel guilty. I don't feel guilty. It was just Rachel's words getting to me. I know Finn deserved it.<p>

"Santana!" Rachel shouts pulling me out of my thoughts "Where did you go?"

"I was just thinking." I say

"About what?"

"Nothing important."

''It was important enough to hold your attention for ten minutes.'' Damn it! I can't tell Rachel what I was thinking. I'll just get a big 'I told you so.' Besides, why should I tell her? I don't actually feel guilty

"Just forget about it, Rachel."

"Fine." Rachel sighs Before turnig her attention to Mr Schue

"Does anyone have anything they would like to sing today?" He asks looking around for someone to answer

"I do Mr Schue." I say raising my hand before Rachel could

"Alright. The floors yours, Santana" I nod before I walk up to the front

"Ok losers listen up!" I shout which causes everyone to look at me "I know that all of you have seen a copy of my personal notebook and might have gotten the idea that I've gone soft. Well, I might have gone soft a little bit because I am crazy about this girl." I smile at Rachel and she blushes "But, that deosn't mean I won't kick your ass if you mess with me."

"Do you have a point, Santana?" Mr Schue asks

"I was getting there before you interrupted." I say irritated "As I was saying, I would like to sing a song to the person who brings out my softer side." I motion the band to start playing before I start singing

_I don't want this moment to ever end,_  
><em>Where everything's nothing without you.<em>  
><em>I'd wait here forever just to, to see you smile,<em>  
><em>'Cause it's true, I am nothing without you.<em>

I know Rachel and I have only been dating for a week, but I fell in love with her way before that and I mean every single word I'm singing

_Through it all, I've made my mistakes._  
><em>I stumble and fall, but I mean these words.<em>  
><em>I want you to know,<em>  
><em>With everything I won't let this go.<em>  
><em>These words are my heart and soul.<em>  
><em>I'll hold on to this moment, you know,<em>  
><em>As I bleed my heart out to show,<em>  
><em>And I won't let go.<em>

I walk up to Rachel and take both her hands and sing directly to her

_Thoughts read, unspoken, forever in vow,_  
><em>And pieces of memories fall to the ground.<em>  
><em>I know what I didn't have, so I won't let this go,<em>  
><em>'Cause it's true, I am nothing without you.<em>  
><em>All the streets, where I walked alone,<em>  
><em>With nowhere to go, have come to an end.<em>

_I want you to know,_  
><em>With everything I won't let this go.<em>  
><em>These words are my heart and soul.<em>  
><em>I'll hold on to this moment, you know,<em>  
><em>As I bleed my heart out to show,<em>  
><em>And I won't let go<em>.

I pull Rachel out of her seat and hold her close to me

_In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies,_  
><em>When you don't know what you're looking to find.<em>  
><em>In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies,<em>  
><em>When you just never know what you will find.<em>  
><em>I don't want this moment to ever end,<em>  
><em>Where everything's nothing without you.<em>

_I want you to know,_  
><em>With everything I won't let this go.<em>  
><em>These words are my heart and soul.<em>  
><em>I'll hold on to this moment, you know,<em>  
><em>As I bleed my heart out to show,<em>  
><em>And I won't let go.<em>

_I want you to know,_  
><em>With everything I won't let this go.<em>  
><em>These words are my heart and soul.<em>  
><em>I'll hold on to this moment, you know,<em>  
><em>As I bleed my heart out to show,<em>  
><em>And I won't let go.<em>

When the music stops I pull Rachel in for a slow passionate kiss. The kiss doesn't last long though, because Mr Schue puts his hand on my shoulder and clears his throat.

"That was great, Santana."

"I think so too." Rachel says before kissing me "I love you, Santana."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>Rachel and I spent the rest of rehearsal holding hands and sharing love sick glances. Something like that would normally disgust me, but I love every moment I share with Rachel. Right now its the end of the school day and I'm headed to my car. I make an instant stop when I hear something. I turn my head to see Finn crying in the bleachers. Fuck! Theres that feeling again! It is not guilt. It can't be guilt. He got exactly what was coming to him. He's the one who started all of this. If I don't feel guilt then what is it? I can't tell Rachel, because she'll say something about me being a better person and how I should make things right. I don't want to make things right. I need to talk to somone about this though. Maybe Quinn? Yeah Quinn. She could be a bigger bitch than me sometimes. Sometimes. I turn around and walk to my car trying not to think about Finn. I get into my car and start heading to Quinn's place. There's no way that I could possibly feel bad about this. I only did to Finn what he did to me first. I pull up to Quinn's house and just run out of my car and through the front door. I just came here to talk to my friend, but nothing could of prepared for what I was about to see. Quinn lying on her couch with Brittany. I step forward and clear my throat.<p>

"Santana!" Quinn shouts clearly shocked to see me

"Hey San." Brittany says from on top of Quinn. Did I just catch my two best friends making out in the Fabray's living room?

"What the hell?" How the fuck did this happen?

* * *

><p><strong>What do you guys think? I was reading a Quitt story today and thought they were so cute that I decided to add them to this story. I love you all and please review! The song Santana sang was with me by Sum 41.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry this took so long guys, but I had to find a way to fit Quitt into the story. Anyway here it is and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Quinn and I are staring at each other both of us wide-eyed and shocked. Brittany however, is still sitting on top of Quinn smiling all cheery as if I didn't just catch them making out. I want to ask 'how the hell did this happen?' But, I'm way too surprised to even speak.<p>

"Why are you guys being so quiet?" Brittany asks finally bringing me back to reality

"Why are you two making out on Quinn's couch? You're dating Artie and you," I gasp pointing to Quinn "You're dating Sam, and you're straight!"

"Britt, maybe you should go to my room and I'll talk to San." Quinn says calmly, because Britt looks like she's upset about something

"Ok." Brittany smiles weakly before giving Quinn one more kiss and heading upstairs

"What the hell did I just walk in on?" I ask in a stern voice. These two are my best friends. Why wouldn't they tell me something like this

"Sit down." Quinn says before she sits up on the couch to make room for me

"What exactly have you and Britt done on this couch?"

"Just kiss." Quinn rolls her eyes "Now sit your ass down."

"Fine." I huff before I throw myself onto the couch "Now talk."

"I don't know where to begin." Quinn runs her fingers through her hair and takes a deep breath "I'm not even sure what happened."

"What do you mean, you're not sure what happened?" I ask partly annoyed and partly confused "Let me get you up to speed, you had your tongue shoved down Brittany's throat!"

"I am aware of that part, Santana!" Quinn shouts "I'm just confused."

"How did it happen?" I ask calmly

"Brittany showed up crying, because Artie called her stupid again."

"Again?" I shout "If I hear that he calls her stupid one more time, I might accidentally push him off stage during rehearsal." Britt and Artie have this fight every couple weeks. Brittany will say something wrong, then Artie would call her stupid. I told Britt to leave him the first time it happened, but she said she loved him too much.

"I don't think I'd stop you." Quinn chuckles "Anyway, she was crying and I was comforting her. Britt told me that you and I were her best friends, and before I could say it back, she kissed me."

"How did one kiss turn into a full on make out session?" I'm still trying to process what just happened, and Quinn is taking her sweet time explaining it

"You've kissed Britt!" Quin shouts "You should know she's good with her tongue!"

"Alright!" I shout disgusted "I don't need all of your dirty little details!" Quinn nods before she sighs and lowers her head "What's on your mind?"

"I don't know what to do." She whispers "I'm dating Sam, and Britt is technically still with Artie."

"But?"

"Kissing her felt so right." Quinn starts crying and my best friend instincts kick in as I wrap my arms around her

"Q, do you have feelings for Britt?" I ask carefully, because I don't want to confuse her anymore than she obviously is

"I don't know." She whispers "I always thought she was a beautiful, loving, and amazing person, but it's Britt. Doesn't everyone think that about her?"

"Well, anyone with a brain can see how amazing Brittany is." I explain as I start running my fingers through her hair "But, not everybody shoves their tongues down her throat just because they know how amazing she is." Quinn blushes before she turns her head away from me

"I'm so confused." She whispers

"How does Britt feel about this?"

"I don't know." Of course she doesn't know. How the hell could they talk when it looked like they were trying to swallow each other

"How about I go talk to her?" I offer before Quinn slides away from me "I'll be right back if you need me."

"Ok." She nods before I run upstairs to talk to Brittany. I get to Quinn's room and find Britt playing just dance on the x-box

"Hey, San." Britt says as she finally notices me

"Hey, Britt." I smile "Can we talk?"

"Sure." Britt says "Let me finish this dance."

"Ok." I nod as I sit on Quinn's bed. I laugh when I notice that Britt knows the dance even better than the game, because she's like two steps ahead of it. Sometimes I wonder why Britt even bothers to play if she's going to dance faster than the damn game anyway

"All done!" Britt shouts excitedly before she throws herself on Quinn's bed "What did you want to talk about, San?"

"You know exactly what I want to talk about." Britt may act dumb at times, but everyone knows she's a not

"You want to talk about Quinn and I getting our mack on, don't you?"

"I'm just confused about this." I confess "Why were you kissing Quinn?"

"What's there to be confused about?" Brittany shrugs "Quinn's hot and I wanted to kiss her."

"That's it?" I look at her confused "You don't have feelings for Quinn?"

"Why?" Britt asks hopeful "Does she have feelings for me?"

"You totally like Quinn!" I shout before Britt covers my mouth with her hand

"Shhh she'll hear you." I nod hoping she'll move her hand, but when she doesn't I lick it "San! I can't believe you licked my hand!"

"Really?" I smirk "After all the places I've had my tongue, you can't believe I would lick your hand?"

"Santana! Well, you're right but still." She shrugs

"So, do you like her or what?" I ask growing impatient

"Yes." She smiles "I like her a lot, but she's with Sam."

"And you're with Artie." I pointed out. Britt nods before she grabs her phone

"Now I'm not." She smiles

"Breaking up with him over text message?" Britt nods "Nice!" That's what he gets for calling her stupid "What about Sam and Quinn?"

"I don't know what to do about him." Britt whispers before she lowers her head

"Don't worry about it." I try comforting my best friend "Q would have to be crazy to pick froggy lips over you."

"I think I'm going to go home so she can think about it." I nod "I'm going to talk to her real quick before I leave."

"Ok." I say before Britt runs downstairs

I've been so busy freaking out that I forgot why I came here in the first place. I needed to talk to Quinn about this whole Finn situation. Seeing him cry made me feel weird. It's not guilt though! It can't be guilt! He's the one who started this when he put his hands on my girl! I just needed Quinn to tell me that I shouldn't feel guilty. I certainly wasn't expecting to walk in on her and Britt making out. I decide that I've given those two enough time to talk, so I head downstairs. I walk into the living room and them going at it again! They're like Fucking animals! I lower and shake my head before I run into Quinn's bathroom to grab something. I smirk when I find a spray bottle and run back to the loving room.

"Down! Off the couch!" I shout before I start spraying them with what I guess is cold water, because they start shivering

"Damn it, Santana!" Quinn shouts before she grabs the bottle "That's fucking cold!" Haha told you

"I thought you were two were going to take time to think about this."

"We are." Britt says before she kisses Quinn one more time "I'll see you guys tomorrow." Britt says cheerfully before she skips out the door

"You guys are unbelievable." I say before I sit on the love seat, because I now fear the couch "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. I think I just need time to think about it." I nod understandingly, because I know how hard it is to question your sexuality "I'm kind of glad that you showed up before we went further, but why did you come here, San?"

"I needed to talk to you about something." I say before I take a deep breath "You know what happened between Finn and I this morning, right?"

"Yeah." Quinn chuckles "He gave you a thank you card? Seriously?"

"Yeah." I sigh

"What's wrong?"

"I saw him crying earlier, and it made me feel weird." I confess

"Guilty?"

"I don't want to feel guilty!" I shout jumping off the love seat "He started all of this when he yelled at my girlfriend and slammed me into a wall."

"I'm not going to disagree." Quinn says. See. I knew she would make me feel better "But, that doesn't mean that what you feel isn't guilt."

"What?" So much for counting on Quinn "You're suppose to tell me that I shouldn't feel guilty."

"I could tell you that, Santana. But, it wouldn't matter." I give her a confused look "If you truly feel guilty, then nothing I say will make you feel better. There's only one thing that will make you feel better."

"No." I know exactly what she's talking about. She wants me to apologize to Finn

"Yes." Quinn whispers before she stands up and places her hand on my shoulder

"I can't!" I shout not really angry, but horrified at the idea of apologizing to Finn

"You must."

"I don't think I can." What the hell am I suppose to do?

"Have you told Rachel how you feel?" Quinn asks

"I don't want her to say 'I told you so.'" I sigh 'So, no I haven't told her."

"Maybe you should." Quinn might have a point. Rachel might rub in the fact that she was right, but she's smart when it comes to this stuff

"You're right." I sigh "I'll tell her tonight when she calls to say good night." Quinn smirks before she starts laughing "What the hell is so funny?"

"She calls to say good night?" I nod "San, you really have gone soft!" She laughs harder, so I punch her arm "Ow!"

"Does that feel soft to you?" I smirk

"Bitch!" She shouts rubbing her arm

"I think I'm going to leave now." I say when I notice the time "I have to talk to Marisol before Rachel calls."

"About what?"

"I promised to tell her how Finn's face looked when he saw the thank you card."

"Your sister can be scarier than you sometimes." Quinn laughs "But, she's really good at looking after you."

"Yeah she is." I smile "I'm going to head out. Text me later if you need me."

"Ok." Quinn nods before I run out the door "Bye San!"

"Later Q!"

This day certainly did not turn out the way I expected. I certainly thought I would spend the day just laughing at Finn, but that didn't happen. I know for damn sure that I did not expect seeing my best friends making out. (That's still hard to believe) I chuckle at the thought, because who would of thought that Quinn Fabray would be captain of Queerios. But, the biggest shocker is that I think that I really do feel guilty about Finn. I can hear Rachel saying I told you so already.

* * *

><p>I get home and head straight to my room. I sigh heavily before I throw myself on my bed. This stupid guilty feeling is like eating me alive! It won't go away, no matter how hard I try to convince myself that I didn't do anything wrong.<p>

"Bitch!" I hear Marisol shout from downstairs

"I'm in my room!" I shout back and laugh when I hear her running upstairs

"How'd it go?" She asks before she jumps onto my bed

"Great, at first." I answer honestly

"What happened?" Marisol asks consirned "What did he do?"

"Calm down, Marisol." I know my sister cares about me, but I don't need her freaking out over nothing "He didn't do anything. It's just that I saw him crying earlier and-"

"You feel guilty!" Marisol shouts cutting me off

"I think so." I whisper before she starts laughing

"Rachel has totally made you soft!"

"She has not!"

"San," Marisol says before she places her hands on my shoulders and looks me straight in the eye "Yes she has." She whispers before she starts laughing again

"Whatever." I mumble "Aren't you going to tell me to stop feeling guilty?"

"Santana, stop being a pansy!" Marisol shouts "You're a Lopez! Lopez's don't feel guilty!" I smile at my sister's attempt to keep me from feeling guilty, but it doesn't work "You still feel guilty. Don't you?"

"I think so." I say because I couldn't bring myself to say yes

"You shouldn't." Marisol tries again and before I could say something my phone rings

"Get out!" I shout at my sister and she walks out laughing before I answer my phone

"Hello."

"Hey Sannie." I smile at my girl's exciting tone

"Hey Baby."

"Whipped!" Marisol yells from outside my door

"Can you hold on a minute, babe?" I ask

"Sure." Rachel answers before I put my phone down and grab something from my night stand. When I found out that Marisol likes listening to my phone calls, I bought an air horn for when she gets on my nerves. So, I grab it and make my way towards my door. I place my hand on the doorknob and open the door slowly

HONK!

"Ahhhh!" I scream as I fall to my ass and hear Marisol laughing. What the hell just happened?

"Like my air horn, San?" Marisol asks still laughing "I bought it after I found yours."

"You bitch!" I shout jumping off the floor "You've been going through my stuff again!"

"Duh!" She laughs "Rachel's still on hold."

"Oh shit!" I forgot about Rachel "Stay out of my stuff!" I shout one more time before I slam my door and pick up my phone "Sorry babe."

"That's alright, San." Rachel says laughing "I love listening to you and your sister fight."

"In that case, you should come over here more often."

"I really should." Rachel laughs "So, do you want to tell me what you were thinking about during glee."

"Yes." I sigh "I kind of think I might just feel a little bit guilty about what I did to Finn."

"I told you so." Rachel says giggling. I totally saw that coming

"I know you did." I laugh "You just know it all don't you?"

"Yes I do."

"I don't know what to do." I confess

"You have to apologize."

"I cant!" I shout "Not to Finn!"

"San, you'll continue to feel guilty until you do."

"Ok." I sigh "I'll talk to the big idiot tomorrow."

"How do you manage to insult him, even though you feel guilty?" Rachel asks

"I'm still me."

"Of coarse." Rachel laughs "You had to throw in an insult."

"I wouldn't be me if I didn't." We laugh

"I should probably let you go." Rachel says "You need to think about how you're going to apologize."

"Fine." I huff throwing myself on my bed "But, I'm not happy about it."

"You're so cute." Rachel laughs. if anyone else called me cute I would slap them, but when Rach says it, I blush "Goodnight, San."

"Goodnight, mi estrella." I say before we hang up

I guess I'm talking to Finn tomorrow. I have to apolog...to apolo...to say sor...sor... This might be harder than I thought.

* * *

><p><strong> hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! In the last chapter I used the song with me by sum 41, and I forgot to mention it was my cousin Andrea's idea, and when she found out she had a bitch fit. So, I'm telling you guys now. Are Happy Now Bitch!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

I walk into school this morning and the first thing I notice is Rachel at her locker. It's so adorable to watch her try and reach something from the top shelf. I watch and laugh for a good thirty seconds until I decide that the poor girl has suffered enough and as her girlfriend, I should probably help her out. So, I try to make it look like I wasn't just laughing at her and I walk over to her locker and grab the book she was reaching for.

"I hope you had a good laugh watching me struggle. You know the knight in shining armor doesn't laugh at damsel in distress before saving her." Rachel pouts

"Come on, baby. You were reaching for a book not being attacked by a dragon. Although that would be awesome! I would save the poor helpless princess from the foul beast who dare lay a hand on you! Afterwords you wrap your arms around me, you know the brave knight who put her own life on the line to save yours, and you ask me 'What can I ever do to repay the favor?' Then I smile and say 'kiss me.' The kiss is only suppose to be a small token of appreciation, but soon enough it's hot and needy. We quickly start undressing each other not even caring that the dragon's body is still there, because we need each other right then and there, and then we, do I really need to tell you what happens next?"

"No." Rachel shakes her head "At least not right here and now. But, you could give me all the details tonight. My parents are working late."

"No can do, Princess." I say smoothly, although on the inside I'm screaming just do it! "It's only been two weeks. We aren't doing that until one month."

"Santana." Rachel whines "You could show me what making love feels like after two weeks."

"Damn, Rachel." I chuckle "You've only had sex once. How could you be so needy?"

"Well," Rachel smirks before leaning in to kiss and nibble on my ear. Damn it! I forgot that this girl really knows my body! "You were just that good." Oh my God! This girl is going to be the death of me!

"No." I say in a stern voice "I said I wanted to wait a month and I meant that."

"Come on, Santana." Rachel says directly into my ear "Your story about the princess and her knight in shining armor was so hot. It made me want you right here and now."

"No." I place my hands on her shoulders and push her away "I'm trying to be romantic here. That's kind of hard to do when you're sexually harassing me."

"It's not sexual harassment if you want it." Rachel smirks before pulling me close to her and whispers "Tell me you don't want it."

"I do want it." I answer honestly "I want it so fucking bad, but I'll just have to wait. It's only two more weeks. I'm sure you can handle that, Rachel."

"Fine." Rachel huffs "I guess it won't be too bad."

"Exactly." I smile before kissing her "I love you, Rachel."

"I love you too." Rachel says as she turns around to close her locker "Have you tried to talk to Finn yet?"

"No." I fucking forgot about that! Damn this stupid guilty feeling! "I haven't even seen him."

"Well," Rachel says looking at something down the hall "Here's your chance." I turn around quickly to see Finn coming this way. I take a deep breath trying to convince myself that I can do this. Two little words 'I'm so-so-sorry!' I could totally do this

"I'm going to need you with me when this goes down." I say before grabbing Rachel's hand "Finn!" The boy turns his head to look at me before coming over

"What do you want, Satan?" I notice a crack in his voice that let's me know he's been crying. There's that fucking guilty feeling again!

"I just wanted to say I'm...uh...I'm...um...Hold on." I say before I pull a piece of paper out of my backpack and hand it to Rachel. She gives me a curios look before she starts reading it

"Dear Frankenteen, if Rachel is reading this letter to you then it means that I just couldn't bring myself to actually say these words out loud. The thing is Finn, you're kind of a douche. You had the most amazing girl in the world as your girlfriend, but you let her go and that fucking sucks. I know if I ever lost her I wouldn't know what I would do. I'm not going to tell you that what you did to me was ok, because it's not. But, I'm going to forgive you. For the sake of our team and more importantly, for the sake of the girl I love I forgive you. I also want to apologize for what I did to you. I was angry, because you were a Dick and threw me into a wall, but it was still wrong. I'm sorry, because I know what it feels like to be humiliated over something you can't control. I'm sorry, because humiliating you didn't solve any of our problems, in fact they made them worst. But most of all, I'm sorry, because somewhere between falling in love with Rachel and actually dating her, I must of grown a fucking conscience and the ability to feel guilty and if I don't make amends this feeling is going to eat me alive! So, please know that I'm truly sorry and don't want any drama between us. It's pointless and childish and we don't need it. So, let's put an end to this before it gets out of hand." When Rachel finishes reading the three of us just stand there in complete silence for a good couple of minutes before Finn finally speaks

"Did you mean that, Santana?" He asks clearly confused "You're actually saying you're sorry?" I just nod "I don't want to fight anymore either. I'm still in love with Rachel. I didn't even realize it until I saw her with you." I'm about to say something, but before I can Finn picks up his hand to stop me "But, I'll back off. Rachel is with you and even though I don't have to like it, I do have to respect it. I'll leave you two alone for now, but if anything happens to cause Pezberry to break up, I'll be there for Rachel. That's all I can promise." He says before he reaches his hand out for mine

"Fair enough." I say before shaking his hand "But, just so you know, I don't plan on Pezberry ever ending. I know Rachel and I have only been dating for two weeks, but I love her. I'll be her forever if she'll have me."

"I can tell you mean that." Finn smiles "I should probably go now. Just so you know I'm sorry too. I got jealous and lost my cool."

"I get it." I assure him "I'm not going to say it's alright, but I get it."

"I'll see you guys in glee." Finn says before walking to his own locker

"That went surprisingly we-" I was cut off by the feeling of Rachel pulling me into the janitors closet. Before I could ask her what's up, she crashes her lips against mine.

"..much." Rachel says between kisses "I want you so badly right now." I whimper as she starts kissing my neck. I want her so badly too, but I wanted to wait.

"I love you too." What am I suppose to do? Wait to make love or Fuck right now in the closet. It's not exactly easy to think clearly when you have a hot girl's hands exploring your body. I've got to start thinking with my head and not my lady parts. Rachel deserves better than a quick fuck in the janitors closet. She deserves romance. So, I place my hands on her shoulders and push her off me "But, I can't do this. I want to show you romance, baby. I want to make your second time special so you can stop regretting your first time."

"Baby," Rachel say softly "I don't regret my first time."

"Yes you do." Rachel and I haven't really talked about that day in Mr Schue's office. We've kind of been acting as if it didn't happen at all. "You avoided me after it happened. You wouldn't even look at me. I know you regret it. I feel like such an ass for taking your virginity like that. You deserve so much better than that. That's why we have to wait a month. I have to make it up to you. I have to show you how much I love you. You deserve that." I didn't even realize I was crying until I was done talking. I turn my head to look at anything that isn't Rachel. I wasn't going to tell her how I felt about this, because I'm suppose to be the strong one. It's suppose to be my job to take care of her. She doesn't need to see me like this

"Santana, look at me please." I hesitate at first, but then I do what she asks "I don't regret my first time. I avoided you, because I was afraid. I thought this whole thing was about sex for you. I was afraid that you didn't feel the same way for me that I did for you. I was afraid that you didn't want me the way I wanted you. Please don't think I regret my first time. It wasn't exactly how I planned to lose my virginity, but I absolutely do not regret it. My first time was special, because it was with the girl I love."

"I love you too." I say before wrapping my arms around her. I hold her tightly as if she would leave if I let her go. I hold her to show her how much I really love her.

"If waiting a month is that important to you, then I'll respect that." Rachel says "Just know that I don't regret being with you that way. I'll never regret being with you that way."

"Ok." I whisper before grabbing her hand and walking out of the Janitors closet "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Rachel says before she kisses me

"Hey guys." Rachel and I pull apart to see Brittany "Don't mean to get in the middle of your morning lady kisses, but have either one of you seen Quinn?"

"I haven't seen her, B." I say throwing my arm over Rachel "Have you seen her, Rach?"

"She's talking to Sam by her locker." Rachel says pointing down the hall where the blondes are standing. We watch as they talk until Sam leans in and kisses Quinn

"Oh." Brittany says with obviously upset about what she just saw

"Are you ok, Brittany?" Rachel asks

"Yeah. I'll just talk to her later." Britt says before walking away

"What's wrong with, Britt?"

"With all the Finn drama going on I forgot to tell you what I saw yesterday." I start explaining "I went to Quinn's house after school and found her and Britt making out on her couch."

"What?" Rachel shouts "Sorry that was kind of loud, but what?"

"Yup." I nod "They couldn't keep their hands off each other."

"But, what about Sam and Artie?"

"Britt broke up with Artie, because he called her stupid again. And as for Sam, well you saw them. He and Quinn are obviously still together." I say clearly angry. Quinn and Britt are my best friends and I love them both, but if Quinn hurts Brittany I'm going to go all Lima heights on her ass. I didn't even realize how difficult this situation was until right now. Every time Brittany sees Quinn and Sam it'll break her heart. If Quinn doesn't end things with Sam soon, she might just lose any chance she has with Brittany. I guess Aunty Tana is going to have a talk with Quinn. 


	13. Chapter 13

I run down the hallway and grab Quinn by the arm to pull her into the closest classroom. I don't even bare that she's talking to Sam right now, because her and I have important things to discuss. As soon as I find an empty room. I throw her on the desk and slap her across the face

"What the fuck, Lopez?" She shouts before jumping off the desk

"I was just trying to knock some sense into you." I shrug "Seriously, Quinn, what the hell are you still doing with trough mouth?"

"I can't just leave him, Santana. He says he's in love with me. I don't want to break his heart."

"But breaking Britt's heart is just fine? Seriously Quinn?" I shout as I get in her face

"I don't want to hurt her either, Santana! Believe it of not this is very hard for me!" She shouts back

"Brittany is very fragile, Q. You know this. Sam will be fine. He'll be hurt at first, but he'll get over it."

"I think I'm in love with her, San." Quinn says calmly before sitting at the first chair she can find

"Then what are you doing with Sam?" I ask as I sit next to her

"I don't know. I've never felt like this for a girl before and I guess I'm scared." She explains "Am I a lesbian? Bi?"

"Why do you have to label it? Can't you just be a girl in love?" I can tell by the look she gives me that she thinks I'm insane "I know it sounds crazy, but why freak out about it? You already know who you love, so go get her!"

"You're right." She nods "I'll worry about lables later-"

"Or you can stop worrying about them at all." I cut her off

"Right now I just need to talk to Britt." She finishes completely ignoring me

"Then go!" I shout before she runs out of the room. I laugh at what a dork she is before I go to my next class

I've been trying to concentrate on my school work all day, but I've been distracted. I just can't stop thinking about Rachel. Words can not express how happy I am that she doesn't regret how I took her virginity. Honestly I thought I was the world's biggest asshole, but she didn't see me that way at all. So I've been thinking that maybe we don't have to wait the two more weeks to have sex.

I mean I can still be romantic after two weeks right? Or am I just horny and planning on ravishing my girlfriend earlier than I originally planned? I guess I'll have to worry about that later. Right now I'm just sitting in the choir room waiting for Rachel to show up. I'm kind of shocked that I showed up here before she did.

"Sannie!"

"There's my girl!" I shout as Rachel jumps into my arms "You're late."

"We're the only ones here, San." She rolls her eyes before we take our seats

"But I was here first. You're always the first one here." I point out

"I was on the phone with my parents." She explains

"Really? About what?"

"You." Why does that make me nervous?

"What about me?"

"They want to meet you." Oh ok that's not bad right? Unless

"What do they know about me?" I ask trying not to sound scared

"They know that there's a girl named Santana who use to bully me. They don't know about Santana the girl I'm madly in love with."

"It's a good thing toy love me. That means you'll remember me when your fathers kill me. Just promise me you'll never move on and spend the rest of your life mourning the death of the best thing that ever happened to you."

"Don't be so dramatic." She smacks my arm "I promise they won't kill you. Just please come over for dinner tomorrow?" Oh no she's pouting!

"Fine." I sigh "I'll come over. Just promise you'll protect me if you have to."

"I promise." She smiles as she kisses me

"Hot." Rachel and I roll our eyes before glaring at Puck

"Do you have to be such a pig?" I ask beofre he takes a seat behind us

"Yup." He smirks "I seem to remember you use to like it that way." Rachel turns at glare at him

"I would appreciate it if you wouldn't mention your past sexual encounters with my girlfriend." Wow. Possessive Rachel is fucking hot

"Sorry." Puck apologizes as the rest of the club decides to show up. I give Brittany a confused look when I see her walk in with Artie

"Ok guys." Mr Schue runs in clapping his hands "Valentines day is coming up. Your assignment this week is world's greatest love songs."

"Mr Schue?" Rachel raises her hand and Mr Schue nods for her to continue "Although I admit that I love the idea, I certainly know what it's like to be in love, but what about those who are single?"

"Then those can sing for your crushes." The rest of the club nods there heads

"But, what if-"

"Then they can just sing for the sake of singing." He cuts her off. Rachel huffs throwing herself back and I wrap my arm around her "Does anyone have something they'd like to share?"

"Actually, Mike and I have been working on something, Mr Schue." Artie says

"Ok. Floors yours." Artie and Mike nod before standing in the middle of the floor and motioning for the music to start

'Where Did You Come From Lady And Ooh Won't You Take Me There Right Away Won't You Baby Tendoroni You've Got To Be Spark My Nature Sugar Fly With Me Don't You Know Now Is The Perfect Time We Can Make It Right Hit The City Lights Then Tonight Ease The Lovin' Pain Let Me Take You To The Max

By the way Brittany is looking at Artie I have a bad feeling that they got back together. She's smiling at him adoringly like she always does'

'I Want To Love You (P.Y.T.) Pretty Young Thing You Need Some Lovin' (T.L.C.) Tender Lovin' Care And I'll Take You There I Want To Love You (P.Y.T.) Pretty Young Thing You Need Some Lovin' (T.L.C.) Tender Lovin' Care I'll Shake You There'

I see a look on Quinn's face that can only be descried as pissed the fuck off as she looks at Artie. I can understand her hate for him, but this wouldn't of happened if she had just broke it off with Sam

'Pretty Young Things, Repeat After Me [Artie] I Said Na Na Na [P.Y.T.'S] Na Na Na [Artie] Na Na Na Na [P.Y.T.'S] Na Na Na Na [Artie] Na Na Na [P.Y.T.'S] Na Na Na [Artie] I Said Na Na Na Na Na [P.Y.T.'S] Na Na Na Na Na [Artie] I'll Take You There

I Want To Love You (P.Y.T.) Pretty Young Thing You Need Some Lovin' (T.L.C.) Tender Lovin' Care And I'll Take You There I Want To Love You (P.Y.T.) Pretty Young Thing You Need Some Lovin' (T.L.C.) Tender Lovin' Care I'll Take You There'

As the song ends Britt throws herself in Artie's lap and Tina throws herself into Mike's arms

"That's my man and his legs don't work!" So they are back together? That's not good at all. I turn my head to face Quinn

"You need to talk to her." She just nods never taking her eyes off of Artie and Britt

The rest of glee was pretty boring. Finn mentioned something about a stupid kissing booth, but I couldn't care less. Right now Rachel and I are standing outside the school waiting for Marisol. Rachel's coming over to 'study' and since I don't have my own car I have to wait for Marisol

"I can't wait until I have my own car! That way I wouldn't have to wait for my bitch of a sister." I whine

"I love riding with Marisol." Rachel says cheerfully "I love watching you two interact with each other. It makes me wish I had a sister."

"Then please take mine." I half joke

"You know you would miss your sister." She smirks wrapping her arms around me

"Maybe." I mumble before I kiss her

"Stop making out and get your asses in this car!" Of course Marisol would decide to show up right now

"You bitch! I was trying to get my mack on!" I shout before getting into the car

"That's just too bad." She says "Hey, Rachel."

"Hello Marisol." Rachel smiles at my sister as she hops into the back seat "How are you?"

"I've had better days." She shrugs as she drives off

"What's up? Is something wrong?" I ask

"Nothing. Don't worry about it."

"But you just said-"

"Just drop it!" She snaps. I decide I'll let it go for now, but I will ask her about this later. For now I have to prepare myself for dinner with the Berry's tomorrow

* * *

><p>HELLO THERE READERS! I'M SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE. I'M TRYING TO GET ALL MY STORIES UPDATED. FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO READ OPERATION FIERCE IT WILL BE UPDATED TOMORROW. I LOVE YOU ALL AND PLEASE REVIEW!<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

I'm having dinner with Rachel and her parents tonight and words can not describe how nervous I am. They know that I use to bully their daughter. They know that I sat back and laughed when Rachel got slushied. They probably hate me. I wouldn't even blame them of they did. I hate that Santana. The Santana who was too much of a coward to just admit her feelings for the most amazing girl in the world, the Santana who would call Rachel names and insult the way she dressed, but I'm not that girl anymore. I'm not ashamed of who I am. I love Rachel and I will never hide nor deny it. I'll shout it from the rooftops, because she deserves the best and I'm going to be that for her. Which is why I'm currently in my room, trying desperately to find the perfect outfit for tonight. This would be so much easier if I had some help

"Santana!" Marisol shouts from downstairs "Quinn is here!" Well that problem just worked itself out

"Send her up!" I shout, throwing myself on top of the pile of clothes I left on my bed. Tonight's dinner can either go really good or really bad. Having Blondie here to calm me down might help me out a little

"Santana!" Quinn shouts as she runs through my door and jumps onto my bed with me "Brittany and I are in love!" I chuckle at the excitement in my best friend's voice. I'm really happy for my blonde besties. They deserve to be happy "We kissed at school and assured each other of our love."

"You sound so sappy right now, Q." I laugh "What happened to the school's HBIC? Did Britt change the meaning from 'Head Bitch In Charge' to 'Has Bitch In Check'?"

"Shut up!" Quinn shouts, hitting me with the pillow "Let's not pretend that Rachel doesn't have you completely whipped."

"Shut up." I mumble as I hop off my bed "Did you just come here to tell me you and B are in love? Not that I don't think it's great, but I kind of already knew and I could use your help."

"With what?" She asks, standing up next to me

"Tonight's my dinner with the Berry family." I answer, clearly nervous about meeting my girlfriend's parents

"Do they know everything about you?" Q asks while she starts looking through the clothes I left on my bed

"Yes." What of they immediately hate me? What if they mist invited me over to yell at me then tell me to leave? What if they tell me I can't see Rachel "I don't know of I could do this!" Quinn grabs me by the shoulders

"San!" She slaps me across the face. What the fuck?! "Calm down, ok? I'm sure you'll be fine. Rachel loves you and they love Rachel. Aren't they like, suppose to love you?"

"It's easy for you to say." I push her hands away from me "You already know your girlfriend's parents." She turns her head away from me, causing me to give her a confused look "What's wrong?"

"Britt and I aren't," She sighs heavily "We're not together yet." She better not be telling me what I think she's telling me

"You said that you kissed her." I point out "Are you still with Sam?!" By the way she flinched, I already know the answer

"Well, I mean, technically-" I cut her off by smacking her upside the head

"Damn it, Quinn!" I shout, pacing back and forth and shaking my head. I've never been so disappointed in her "I thought I made myself clear! You're only going to hurt her and yourself until you end it with Guppy lips!"

"I know that, ok!" She shouts with tears dripping down her face. I want to yell at her more, but I can't. I know exactly how she feels right now. Although the whole school claimed to already know I was gay, which I still don't know how because I thought I was very subtle, nobody thinks of Quinn as anything other then the perfect, blonde, straight cheerleader. There's no way she's ready for her reputation to change over night

"I'm not going to yell at you anymore." I explain as I sit on my bed "I know you're scared, Quinn. I understand that completely, but you need to figure out what's more important to you. Your reputation or Brittany. Once Rachel and I got together, I didn't care who knew. All I cared about was Rachel. Nothing matters more than her." Quinn gives me a confused look "What? I can be romantic. It just takes the right girl."

"You're 100% right." She sighs before pulling out her phone and dials someone's number "Sam? We need to talk." She better not do this shot over the phone "Can we meet at the Lima bean?" There you go, Quinn "No it can't wait. Ok, I'll be there in ten minutes." Q hangs up the phone and takes a deep breath "I better go meet him there." She says, walking towards the door

"Quinn, wait!" I shout, causing my best friend to turn around and look at me "What do I wear to this dinner?" She rolls her eyes before grabbing a dress and throwing it at me

"Wear a light jacket!" She shouts as she runs downstairs "It's going to be chilly tonight!" Now it's my turn to roll my eyes

"Yes, mother!" I chuckle before I continue getting for this dinner

I've been standing outside my girlfriend's house for about twenty minutes, staring at the door. I've been here before, but her parents weren't home. Now that I'm meeting them for the first time, I'm freaking out. I wouldn't blame them if they hated me. Lord knows I deserve it. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. Maybe I should run while I can. I turn around to do just that when I hear the door open

"Santana?" Shit! I've been spotted

"Hey, baby." I greet my girlfriend with a kiss, as if I wasn't about to bolt out of here

"You were going to run, weren't you?" Rachel asks like she knows the answer, probably because she does, so I just nod "You have nothing to be worried about, San. They're going to love you."

"Are you sure?" I've never been nervous to meet the parents of the person I'm dating, but this is different. I love Rachel and I don't want her parents to hate me

"Positive." She whispers against my lips before kissing me softly. I attempt to deepen the kiss, but I'm interrupted by someone clearing their throat. I look away from my girlfriend to see a tall black man looking at me

"You must be, Santana." The man says cheerfully, as if I wasn't just trying to shove my tongue down Rachel's throat "I'm Leroy, Rachel's Daddy." He intrudes himself, holding his hand out to me

"It's very nice to meet you, Mr Berry." I smile before shaking his hand. I really hope that he doesn't notice my sweaty palms, I'm just very nervous

"Please call me Leroy. If you call my husband and I Mr Berry, we'll just get confused."

"Okay, Leroy." So far so good, right? I've managed to say a couple words without sounding like an idiot or barfing. That's good, right?

"Come on in." Leroy says, as Rachel and I follow him into the house. I know that Rach can tell I'm nervous by the way she's squeezing my hand, as if she's trying to reassure me, once again, that I've got nothing to worry about "Hiram! Santana's here!" I chuckle when I hear the sound of squealing and running feet. It looks like someone's excited to meet his daughter's girlfriend

"So, you're Santana!" I'm greeted with a bone crushing hug from Rachel's dad

"Dad, will you please not crush my girlfriend." Rachel chuckles

"Sorry." He says before releasing his grip on me "I'm Hiram, Rachel's dad of course, and it's so great to finally meet you."

"It's great to meet you too, Mr Berry."

"I'm sure Leroy has already told you, none of that 'Mr Berry' stuff, alright? It's Hiram and Leroy."

"Alright, Hiram." Maybe Rachel was right. This seems to be going good. Maybe I really didn't have anything to worry about

"How about the four of us sit down and chat while dinner is in the oven." We all nod as we find a place to sit in the living room. Rachel's place being my lap, but Leroy and Hiram didn't seem to mind, so I don't ask her to move. I love having her this close to me

"So, Santana, Rachel tells us you're a cheerleader." Leroy starts "Do you enjoy it?"

"Well, our routines can be very crazy sometimes. Coach Sylvester has just given me two weeks to learn how to twirl batons, that are lit on fire, while I'm standing on a moving platform." I chuckle at the looks of horror on all three Berrys. They have no idea, that's the easy part of the routine

"Is that legal?" Hiram asks

"Probably not." I shrug "It's worth it though. Being a cheerio is like being royalty at that school." Leroy looks at me and nods

"I understand that. I felt like I was on top of the world when I was the school's quarterback." I don't know why I was so worried about meeting them, it's going straight so far "Although, popular kids seem to be more cruel nowadays then when I was in school. I mean, tossing slushies? Who came up with that?" Oh yeah, that's why I was worried

"Well, I, uh, I couldn't tell you who came up with it." That's the truth. I don't know who the first person was to toss a slushie "All I can say, is that I'm so sorry I ever did that to your daughter. She's an amazing girl and never deserved any of my crap."

"We're not going to give you a hard time, Santana." Hiram says "Although we appreciate your apology, it's totally unnecessary. If Rachel has forgiven you, then so have we."

"I would be a hypocrite if I didn't." Leroy explains, grabbing his husband by the hand "I use to bully Hiram pretty badly when we were in school. I never tossed a slushie in his face, but I did spill a soda in his lap."

"Why?" I ask curiously

"I was eating lunch with my then boyfriend, and Leroy was incredibly jealous." Hiram teases

"I was not!" Leroy insists, but by the smile on his face that he's lying "Hiram, shouldn't you be checking on dinner?"

"Oh yes, I should." He says, running towards the kitchen ad quickly as he can

"So, Santana, I feel obligated to ask, what are your intentions with my daughter?" That question is so cliche and predictable, yet I didn't even plan for him to ask it. What the hell is wrong with me? I could of had time to rehearse this

"Well, Leroy, honestly I just want to make her as happy as she's made me." That's a good answer, right?

"Awww, baby." Rachel says, kissing me softly

"I can tell that you mean that." Leroy smiles "Hiram! I think this ones a keeper!"

"Agreed!" I laugh when Hiram shouts back from the kitchen. He probably heard what I said

"I told you guys you would love her!" Rachel smiles, resting her head on my shoulder

"We know, Honey, but you said the same thing about that Hudson boy." Leroy points out, making me chuckle. I could only imagine what Finn managed to do to make a fool out of himself

"He wasn't that bad, Daddy." Rachel says unconvincingly

"Sweetheart, he ran into our glass door." Hiram says, suddenly appearing into the living room "Dinner is ready guys."

"He...he...he what?" I ask, laughing much harder than I probably should as we walk into the kitchen "Rach, baby, how is that not bad?"

"That wasn't the worst part." Leroy says after everyone has taken their seats "He spent the rest of the night explaining to us that the only reason he hit the door, was because we use windex. He gave us the entire history of the window cleaner. I still don't know how he knew that." I couldn't hold in my laughter if I wanted to. How the hell did he know that?

"Babe, what were you thinking?!" I ask, still laughing

"I was thinking that the one I really wanted, didn't want me back." My laughter quickly dies as I look at my girlfriend

"What?" I ask, confused. Is she talking about me?

"Nothing." She shrugs, taking a sip of her drink

"That is so not nothing!" Hiram shouts, placing our meal in the middle of the table "Santana, I hope you don't mind vegan lasagna."

"Sounds perfect." I smile at him. Although I've never had vegan lasagna, it actually looks and smells pretty good. Plus, I would pretty much eat anything they served tonight, just to make Rachel happy "Now, you were saying, Rachel? Something about, the one you really wanted not wanting you?"

"Alright," She sighs "I never faked my feelings for Finn, I really did think I loved him, but there was always that little voice in the back of my head that would say, 'You're only with him, because Santana doesn't want you.'"

"That's crazy, baby." I say, kissing her softly "You have no idea how badly I wanted you."

"Actually, I've seen Operation Pezberry, so I actually do know." Rachle giggled. This girl should consider herself lucky she's cute, because otherwise I would of gotten angry

"Operation Pezberry?" Leroy asks curiously "What's that?"

"It's nothing." I say, blushing. Almost all of Lima has seen that notebook! I don't want Rachel's dads to see it too! They might think I'm a crazy stalker!

"Santana made this top secret plan to get me to date her." Rachel says, shrugging her shoulders. I glare at her. Seriously? Why doesn't she just tell the whole world!

"You did?" Hiram asks

"Yes." I answer, still glaring at Rachel

"That's so romantic!" He shrieks, causing me to take my eyes off of Rachel to smile at him "You really do love my daughter, don't you?"

"More than anything." I answer, grabbing Rachel by the hand

"I like this one way more than Finn." Leroy says, smiling at me

"Thank you, Leroy." Before anyone can say something else, I hear my phone go off in my purse "Please excuse me, it might be my mom."

"Of course." Hiram says before I walk into the living room and grab my phone. I look at the screen to see it's Marisol. I almost ignore it, but my sister never calls me, so I answer it

"Hello."

"San!" Marisol shouts, panic in her voice

"What's wrong?" I whisper, hoping none of the Berrys heard me. What could possibly be happening that my sister had to call right now? This is my first dinner with the Rachel's parents!

"I'm sorry I called you, but I didn't know who else to call." I've never heard my sister sound so scared. Not even when I told her I didn't have bail money

"Will you please, tell me what's going on?" I'm starting to worry

"You're going to hate me." What the hell could she have possibly done that would make her think I could hate her? "You know what, you're having dinner with Rachel's parents, I shouldn't of called. I'll tell you everything when you get home."

"No way. I'm going to be worried until I know what's going on."

"Have dinner with your girlfriend! I'll be fine for an hour!" As Marisol is screaming at me, Rachel walks behind me and wraps her arms around me

"Is everything alright, baby?" Rachel asks, kissing my shoulder

"Everything's fine!" Marisol shouts for Rachel to hear

"I'm pretty sure she was talking to me." I roll my eyes "I'm not going to just sit here and worry about you."

"It's alright, San. I'll tell you everything when you get home." My sister says in a stern voice, before hanging up the phone. I look at Rachel with my 'forgive me' eyes, and I know she knows what I'm about to do

"You're leaving, aren't you?" She doesn't sound mad, more like disappointed. I hate to do this to her, but Marisol needs me

"I'm so sorry, baby." I whisper, kissing the top of her head. This totally sucks! I don't want Rachel's parents thinking I don't want to be here, because I actually do want to be here now, but I can't stay knowing something is wrong with Marisol

"Its ok." She whispers back "I understand, your sister needs you." I knew Rachel would understand, but that doesn't mean that I don't still feel guilty

"Are you leaving, Santana?" Hiram asks, walking into the living room with Leroy coming in behind him

"Unfortunately, I am." I sigh, putting my phone back into my purse "My sister just called, freaking out about something, she wouldn't tell me what it was. I'm afraid I won't be able to stay knowing there's something wrong."

"We understand. If your sister needs you, then go to her." Leroy says, understandingly "It was so good to finally meet you."

"It was great to meet you guys too." I say before hugging both Berry men "I better go check on Marisol. How about we try this again next friday?"

"We'd love to!" Hiram says excitedly

"Great! I'll see you guys then!" I shout as I walk towards the door

"I'll walk you out!" Rachel says, following behind me. I smile as I grab her hand and walk to my car. I really wish I could stay here with her. Whatever's happening to Marisol better be fucking serious!

"I'm so sorry I have to leave, baby." I apologize, kissing Rachel softly "I promise I'll make it up to you."

"It's ok, San." She assures me "You don't have to feel guilty for being there for her sister."

"I still wish I could stay." I whisper sadly

"Me too." She kisses me "Now go check on your sister." I chuckle. This girl is so cute when she tries to give orders

"Yes ma'am." I say, getting into my car "I love you, baby."

"I love you too." We kiss one more time before I shut my door and drive towards my house. I really hope Marisol is ok. She better be ok


End file.
